


Timing

by PAPERSK1N



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 - Freeform, Achievement Hunters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Extra Life 2014, Extra Life 2015, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gavin is an asshole but what else is new, Geoff is just tired of their shit, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Lack of Communication, Let's Play, Lindsay/Michael friendship, Literally this fic starts valentines day 2012 and ends October 2015, M/M, Making Out, Mavin, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other RT People - Freeform, RT Extra Life, Semi-explicit sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Team Nice Dynamite, Time Skips, Very minor Michael/Lindsay in Chapter One, Well - Freeform, Workplace Relationship, because I can never keep the joneses far apart in my fics, boys being dumb, long fic, long-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: "Because if you have chemistry, then all you really need is timing. And timing can be a bitch."
Michael meets the infamous Gavin Free for the first time on Valentines Day, 2012. Not long after, he lands himself the gig of a lifetime at Rooster Teeth, making all his work and love for video games suddenly worth shit. Gavin's sort of a douchebag, but they get on well enough. They're friends, to a certain extent. Friends who flirt. Friends who kiss? Friends who... well, Gavin's certainly the strangest friend Michael's ever had- but he can't stray away from him for long.Because he and Gavin have incredible chemistry. It's just the timing that they seem to struggle with.Updates every Tuesday!!!





	1. Valentine's Day and the rest of 2012

**Author's Note:**

> This fic!!!! Wow, it feels like I've been working on it for so long, but it's finally been completed and is ready for your viewing pleasure!
> 
> Essentially, this is a standard RT/AH Office fic that takes place over three-to-four years. No big deal, right?
> 
> I've kept it as accurate to true events (minus the obvious mavin) as possible in terms of timings and videos and referenced events in the story. I actually did more research for this stupid fan-fiction than I ever have for anything lmao. Hope it was all worth it!

CHAPTER ONE: FEBRUARY 2012

 

 

 

 

They met, ironically enough, on Valentine’s day.

Michael had never been much of a fan. He did birthdays and Thanksgiving and Christmas and- to appease his mother, Easter, but aside from that, most public holidays held no interest for him. It was just a bunch of capitalist bullshit; a flimsy excuse for Walmart to charge you five dollars for a fucking card and fifty for a bouquet of half-wilted flowers. Valentine’s day in particular irked him, because everyone _knew_ it was horseshit. And they _still_ bought into it.

Geoff was talking about the ridiculously overpriced wooden photo frame he’d bought for Griffon- despite the fact she could probably make a far better one herself- when he walked into the tiny Achievement Hunter office, an unfamiliar voice not far behind him. Michael frowned, pulling his headphones back so his left ear was uncovered. Jack, sat directly opposite his back, hadn’t even registered the other dude as the door to the office swung open, Geoff and the stranger now bickering over the pointlessness of the holiday.

“Dude, it’s fucking romantic!”

“I’m just _saying_ Geoff.” The other dude whined. “You can be bloody romantic any day. And who says Griffon gives a toss about _Valentine’s Day_ anyway? She’s _way_ cooler than that.”

“Gavin, when you get married- you’ll understand.”

The two continued bickering like disgruntled father and his irritating son in the doorway just as Michael heard Jack swivel around on his chair. “Gavin!” He sounded excited. “Good to see you buddy!”

Deciding then to definitely turn around and at least acknowledge _Gavin_ , Michael saw Jack stand up and greet the guy with a warm hug. He raised an eyebrow. Perhaps Gavin _was_ someone who meant a damn then.

Michael wasn’t stupid. He’d known from the first time he heard Geoff sigh his name, an exasperated breath of _Gavin_ , who this kid was. Primarily, before being almost-an-employee, he’d been a fucking fan. He knew Gavin Free- the guy had been working off and on with Rooster Teeth for years.

“Oh, and this is Michael.” Geoff suddenly said, gesturing over. “He’s-”

“-The _Rage Quit_ guy, yeah!” Gavin smiled, stepping clumsily over an unpacked box of equipment in Michael’s direction. “Nice to meet you, mate. I’m Gav.”

He outstretched his hand loosely, and Michael accepted the limp handshake. Shaking Gavin’s hand was like slapping a noodle- his limbs were long and gangly and uncommitted to a specific movement. He seemed restless, even just standing in the office; one second his hands would be in his pockets, the next, behind his back. Then he’d be wringing his hands, scratching his ear, or swatting Geoff and smiling.

Gavin had been over in Austin for a little while, he explained. It’d taken a little longer than intended to sort out his work visa, so he’d flown over for months at a time at the old office and then back again. Now, apparently, he was here to stay- living in Geoff’s annex.

Michael nodded politely through the exchange. He could feel Geoff and Jack giving him peculiar looks, because usually- he was the most talkative fuck in the room. However, for some reason, when it came to having conversation with Gavin- he had instinctively clammed up, far more content to watch and listen with a sudden curiosity he didn’t usually feel for random British strangers. It was something about the fucker- his long lithe arms and bone-thin legs and lazy smile and green eyes. Were they green? Michael had never seen a shade like it- so uncertainly _in-between_ a green and a brown with a hit of blue, or was that _grey_ around the edges of his pupil? Whatever colour they were- they put his eyes, a boring flat brown, to total shame.

“Michael lives in New Jersey.” Geoff said in attempt to steer the conversation back on track once it had dissolved into a strange sort of staring contest between Gavin and Michael. “He’s here on a visit, but we’re really hoping to bring him down to Austin full time.”

“Really boi?” Gavin raised his eyebrows, tucking his hands into his front pockets. Michael nodded.

“Uh, yeah-” he cleared his throat. “I’m thinking about it. I don’t know.”

“Do it.” Gavin smiled, followed by a lazy shrug. “I mean, worked for me, didn’t it? And I had to trek more than just a few states!”

“I’m thinking about it.” Michael repeated. He wasn’t sure what else to say. A small silence again fell over the room, Gavin still with that stupid, empty smile in his direction making him squirm in his seat and glance back at his computer screen every two seconds.

“Right.” Geoff was again the one to break the silence. “Gav’s gonna hang around the office with us for the day. Make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble.”

“Why, can’t you babysit him?” Jack asked, sitting back down into his deckchair and spinning idly. Geoff shook his head, a fond smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“It’s Valentine’s day, dude!” He grinned. “I’ve got a hot fucking wife to take for lunch!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Prior to meeting him, Michael had heard enough about Gavin to assume he’d be a dithering, self-righteous _asshole_. Because really, who moved trans-Atlantic to work for an internet-based company with less than thirty employees and only a handful of hits? Michael understood that Gavin had a few personal connections with the company, having being their number one fanboy since _Red vs Blue_ debuted- but surely the dude could see the risk he’d taken, just splashing a few hundred dollars on a one way plane ticket and rooming with a married couple and their toddler for the ‘experience’. Clearly, this was a dude who’d never known fucking struggle in his life.

Unfortunately for him- Gavin didn’t seem to be that much of an asshole at all. He sat in the corner for the first half an hour, amusing himself by spinning around in the deckchair in the corner of the room. When Michael snapped at him to cut it out without thinking , he only laughed.

“You’re funny, Rage Quit.”

Michael blushed at the compliment, furiously keeping his eyes forwards to the screen. He would’ve been finished with the relatively simple edit by now, if Gavin hadn’t been sitting there, watching over his shoulder like a hawk and mumbling suggestions under his breath.

“My name’s Michael.” He huffed. “If you wanna make yourself useful, you can start editing the Call of Duty Achievement guide for me.”

He half expected Gavin to protest, to complain that editing _Achievement Guides_ wasn’t in his contract, wasn’t for people on his payroll or with his expertise or some other bullshit excuse- but he didn’t. He smiled, rather politely and turned to the computer next to Michael, booting it up and tapping his foot absentmindedly against the floor.

“I’m on it.” He grinned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time March came around, Michael had accepted Geoff’s (third) gracious offer to move down to Austin and work for Achievement Hunter full time. It had all come together in a matter of weeks, him packing up whatever he could deem essential before hopping on a plane in a full suit despite the seventy-eight-degree heat and sweated his way back into the Rooster Teeth office.

Gavin seemed happy enough to see him, carrying a box of his own and throwing it down onto the desk beside his.

“Didn’t you hear, boi?” he asked. “I’m an Achievement Hunter now, too!”

Things were easy between them after that.

Recording videos with Gavin was easy. They had a similar sense of humour and base of interests that came from not much else in common other than their age, as well as a shared enjoyment of fucking around with both Geoff and Jack as often and as deviously as they could.

Michael had only been an Achievement Hunter for two weeks when he was invited out for the first time, the offer of ‘bevs’ at a bar downtown put forward casually by Gavin. The group was him, Gavin, Kerry, Barbara, Lindsay, Brandon and Chris. The group were quite a mismatch, coming from being the ‘kids’ of company compared to Geoff, Jack, Burnie, Gus and the rest of the old fucks who were deemed the ‘elders’. Still, they all got along well enough and bonded quickly over a shared love of extensive drinking and video games.

Gavin sat beside him in the booth, pressed as close as physically possible. Michael didn’t question it.

The guy was a complete _flirt_ \- that had become clear from the moment they met, and the bar was his ideal playground. Anyone in sight could be a target- as soon as they got near enough Gavin would be there, making eyes and smiling and sipping his drink with a predatory glint in his eye. It was a game- as everything was to Gavin. His targets weren’t limited to the onslaught of strangers either; as it seemed the brit couldn’t go a minute without making innuendos to Lindsay or flirting shamelessly with Barbara. At first, Michael didn’t really bat an eyelid. Lindsay and Barbara were both hot, both funny, and both easy to get along with. He couldn’t lie to himself and say he _hadn’t_ been checking Lindsay out since they had met, the two quickly bonding over the fact that they had been hired in the same week. She was nice, in a girl-next-door-who-could-totally-kick-his-ass kind of a way.

So yeah, he understood why Gavin might’ve been trying to lay groundwork with either of the girls. But that didn’t explain why every few minutes or so, he’d look around and make intense eye contact with _him_. Michael had ignored it the first time, assuming it wasn’t intentional. But after the fourth look that lasted a second too long, paired with that stupid, lazy smirk, his cheeks heated up. Gavin was _absolutely_ making eyes at him. There was _no_ mistaking that.

It didn’t help that they were sat so close together, squished in the centre of the booth between both the girls, who were seemingly oblivious to Gavin’s hand, grabbing onto Michael’s thigh ‘accidentally’ when he knocked his drink over.

“You clumsy _fuck_.” Michael hoped he didn’t sound too chocked up as he berated Gavin, Barbara mopping up the mess with a few paper towels as drips of rum-and-coke ran onto Michael’s jeans. It wasn’t enough to make him uncomfortably wet, but Gavin was there instantly, grabbing more napkins from the table and wiping Michael’s leg gently.

“Sorry boi!” he said, and Michael could _swear_ he saw a smirk on the fucks face as his long fingers brushed cheap denim.

Gavin left him alone after that, setting his sights on a blonde girl sitting alone in the corner. According to Gavin, lonely girls in bars were the easiest targets, if you ever needed to ‘let off some steam’. Michael rolled his eyes as Gavin sauntered over, cool and collected as ever, making the girl laugh and fiddle with her hair as he slid a fresh drink in her direction.

“What a piece of shit.” Michael mumbled under his breath.

“He’s always like this, apparently.” Lindsay said, startling him. If Michael was honest, he hadn’t even realised she was still there, sat beside him. They were the only two left in the booth, the rest of their co-workers scattered across the bar, trying their luck with other singles. “Painfully shy when you meet him. Then, as soon as he’s had a few he’s fucking Casanova.”

“Painfully _shy_? _Gavin_? Have you met the fuck?”

“Yeah!” Lindsay laughed. “I’ve been here two weeks and tonight is the longest he’s ever held conversation with me. He won’t even make eye contact with Ryan.”

“Huh.” Michael looked over again, just as Gavin slid his hand down to the small of the girl’s back. “He wasn’t like that when I met him.”

“Well,” Lindsay sipped her beer and smiled. “Maybe he likes you. You seem pretty cool to me.”

Michael diverted his attention then from Gavin back over to Lindsay, really looking at her for the first time all night. Had she always been sat that close to him, or was that a recent development? Her round cheeks were tinged pink, but he knew for a fact it couldn’t be alcohol, because she’d only had two beers and two shots the whole night. And Lindsay could hold her alcohol- she’d told him that countless times already.

“Thanks.” Michael smiled, clinking his beer against hers. “I think you’re pretty cool too, Lindsay.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It became routine after that, for the group of them to meet up on a Friday or a Saturday for drinks in the same few shitty bars deep downtown. They only went because the beers were cheap and the crowd was desperate, but Michael enjoyed himself enough. Gavin didn’t stop his stealthy flirting techniques and Michael didn’t acknowledge them. Lindsay kept on blushing when she looked at him and he carried on watching her, considering what it might actually be like if she was interested in him.

Lindsay was nice enough. Pretty, funny, liked video games. Michael hadn’t really moved to Austin with the intention to date anyone so soon (let alone a co-worker), but maybe Lindsay could change that. He sipped his beer, considering it. He and Lindsay got on well enough- but did he like her in that way? They had got on with each other instantly, but it had never crossed the threshold of friendship, excluding when they had a few drinks together and made eyes across the booth. Was that enough to warrant a possible relationship? He wasn’t sure.

“Hey.” Lindsay said, low and a little slurred in his ear. “Wanna get out of here?”

She leant back before he replied, and they shared a look. Michael weighed the options in his head. Go home with Lindsay, get laid, risk their friendship. Go home alone, jerk off in the shower, never know.

“Oi, I’m off!” Gavin tapped the table with his open palm clumsily, nodding in the direction of the door. “There’s a bloke with biceps bigger than my head who wants to do me against his bedroom wall. See you all on Monday.”

Michael watched him leave, and then looked back to Lindsay.

“Yeah.” He chugged the rest of his drink. “I would absolutely like to get out of here with you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When he woke up the next morning, Lindsay was already awake.

“This is weird, isn’t it?” she said before he had a chance to rub his sore head and mumble good morning in the hope she wouldn’t want to talk about it. “Mhm.” He muttered, pressing his face into the pillow. Lindsay was sat up, back against the headboard, an oversized sweater drooping over her hands. “Like banging my fucking sister.”

“Let’s never do this again?” she turned her head, looking down at him with a soft laugh. Michael smiled, and stretched his arms above his head as he felt the awkwardness ebb away from his shoulders. This was _Lindsay_ , he remembered. Like it would _ever_ be awkward between them.

“Never.” He agreed. “Was nice though. The getting laid part.”

“Please.” Lindsay scoffed. “Like it’s _hard_ for you.”

“It is!” Michael laughed, rolling onto his back and rubbing his hands over his dry, tired face. “Aside from this,” he gestured between the two of them and Lindsay giggled. “I haven’t got laid since I got here.”

“Gavin’s always game.” She shrugged.

He glared at her. “Yeah. Good one, Lindsay.”

 

 


	2. February 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's scary, how close they become within a year. Michael starts to wonder if his feelings towards Gavin really are so friendly. Gavin doesn't pay much mind.

Chapter TWO FEB 2013

 

 

 

Ease.

That’s how Michael would describe his friendship with Gavin. It was almost annoying, how easy they seemed to get on. A year had passed since they first met, Gavin making an obnoxiously big deal out of it by insisting on buying Michael a giant Valentines Day card and tweeting to the fans that it was their _anniversary._ Despite his protests, Michael tweeted the moron back, ignoring the smirk he’d received from Lindsay across the room when he propped the lovey-dovey card up on his desk and left it there.

They were _just_ _friends_ \- he always told her that. It didn’t matter that hanging out with Gavin in a group of ten or fifteen at the bar having drinks was just as easy as it was hanging out just the two of them, holed up in Michael’s apartment with beers and pizza and Video Games. For the first few months, Michael had tried to avoid becoming so obsessed with the new kid, like everyone else at the company seemed to be. But obviously, it hadn’t worked- and he’d fallen under Gavin Free’s stupid spell, just like the fans had when they started carting out Let’s Play after Let’s Play with him in it.

Gavin made it easy to be his friend. He gave Michael stupid nicknames like ‘Boi’ and in return Michael called him ‘Dickie Bitch’ and caught Gavin in a headlock every time the other went in for a hug. It wasn’t a _gay_ thing- despite Gavin’s open bisexuality and Michael’s sudden decision that maybe he wasn’t _completely_ straight after a few too many and an ill-thought-out hook up with a skinny self-proclaimed ‘Austinite’ twink he’d met in the bar.

And Gavin had seen him. Michael had spotted his smug smirk the second the guy- whatever his name was ( _Dylan? Dirk? Danny?)_ had wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders and leant up to kiss him. He’d panicked (after doing the walk of shame back to his apartment the following morning) that Gavin would’ve told Geoff and Jack and everyone else, bracing himself for a severe berating by his co-workers. But, Gavin for some reason had decided to maintain what little integrity he had, and texted him that it would be their little secret. Michael hated that somehow even more- because now Gavin really _did_ have a stupid hold over him. It wasn’t like he was scared Geoff and Jack would think he was gay, or bi, or _whatever_. He just didn’t need them thinking that there could _ever_ be the chance of him hooking up with Gavin.

Although, Michael had caught himself looking a few times too many. He couldn’t help it- Gavin _was_ attractive. He had those stupid, captivating eyes and that long, bony figure that shouldn’t have been as entrancing as it was. Paired with his shit-eating grin and wonky, oversized nose, Gavin was attractive in a way that was so unconventionally _conventional_ , and Michael realised that when it came to guys- he certainly did have a type.

One year in and their routine still hadn’t changed. Every weekend they frequented the same shitty bars, but now they were _regulars_ , which was something considered inaugural from a bunch of out-of-town kids living in the city. Gavin still flitted about the bar like a moth and hooked up with the same slew of random women and men- but, one year in, Michael had decided that he definitely _didn’t_ like it so much. Suddenly, he felt like for some reason he _needed_ to look out for Gavin- particularly when the burlier looking guys would come over and buy him drinks and get handsy. Gavin loved attention more than anything else, but Michael knew that he didn’t come out solely to hook-up. More so than he had in the beginning, Gavin came out to have fun with _him_ , and it wasn’t uncommon that on his hungover Sunday morning, Michael would wander into his living room to find Gavin snoring on the couch, right where he’d left him the previous night.

It was a Saturday night, and they were sitting in ‘their booth’. Michael had rolled his eyes when Lindsay called it that. He’d never thought of himself as the kind of asshole who sat around the same bar often enough to warrant his own _‘spot’_ like some kind of sitcom character. But there he was, with the same eight friends, crammed into the same booth with the same few bowls of nachos and peanuts and slurry of beers and fruity drinks. Gavin had been sipping cocktails all night with the sole intention of getting as drunk as possible, and after his fourth drink, Michael had made the executive decision that hooking up with anyone was not in the cards for either of them.

The guy across the bar didn’t seem to share the idea.

He’d been watching them for a while, since he first spotted Gavin at the bar when he’d stumbled over to order their next round of drinks. Michael had watched them talk a little before Gavin grabbed the beers and headed back over to their table. A weird shiver of pride had gone through him when the guy watched Gavin leave him, sauntering back over the booth and climbing over Chris and Barbara to sit right beside Michael, where he’d then stayed.

But the dude was still looking, and after another few drinks, he mustered up the courage to make his way over, hard-faced and only the slightest bit wobbly.

“Hey, Gavin, right?” he asked. Gavin, who’d been locked into some kind of argument about _Doctor Who_ with Brandon looked up, surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice calling his name.

“Oh… Brad, right?”

“Brock.”

“Right.”

Michael glared at the guy, _Brock_. Brock didn’t pay much mind however, and quickly looked back to Gavin.

“I was wondering if you wanted another drink. On me.”

Gavin laughed awkwardly, lifting his glass up and taking a sip. It was still full. “I’ve… got one, Brock. Thanks for the offer though. Maybe some other time.”

“Come on, dude.” _Brock_ rolled his eyes, and Michael tensed. “Are you gonna come over and let me get to know you or are you just gonna sit here in this fucking booth all night?”

“Hey- why don’t you _fuck off_.” Michael snapped, and Brock glared at him.

“I was just asking if he wanted a drink.”

“Yeah, and he said no.” Michael leant backwards, stretching his arm, which had been laid on the back of the booth, further so it hovered over Gavin’s narrow shoulders. “He doesn’t want a fucking drink from you, he doesn’t want to get to know you, so why don’t you take my advice and _fuck off_.”

He hadn’t meant to come across so confrontational, but in the heat of the moment his temper had gone and got the better of him, again. The guy, _Brock_ , looked annoyed, but thankfully didn’t grab Michael by the collar and haul him over the booth before beating his face in. Instead, he looked back at Gavin.

“Here.” He reached into his pocket for a pen, and scribbled a few digits on a napkin before sliding it over in Gavin’s direction. “If you ever wanna come out without your guard dog.”

“Fuck you.” Michael sneered, snatching the napkin before Gavin had a chance to pick it up and using it to wipe up one of Gavin’s many spills, the numbers smearing and bleeding into the tissue. “Go on, get lost.” He called as Brock retreated, disgruntled, back to the bar.

“ _Michael_!” Gavin squeaked and Michael sighed, waiting for the impending freak out. He’d overstepped the careful boundary of friendship that they’d constructed, that was obvious. For all he knew, Gavin did want to hook up with the guy. He couldn’t do anything about that- he had no right, after all. He wasn’t Gavin’s _boyfriend_ or anything like that. They were friends. Nothing more.

“Sorry, Gav.” He mumbled. “Dude looked like an asshole.”

“ _Michael”_ Gavin drawled again, a teasing grin thankfully spreading across his face. “My _hero_.”

Michael rolled his eyes, but the smirk on his face was impossible to hide. “Yeah.” He mumbled. “Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day late on this, Three days behind on my 30 Day Multi-OTP Challenge. Oops.


	3. April 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise how short this 'chapter' was until now. So i guess it's just gonna be a double chapter kinda day.

Chapter Three: April 2013

 

 

“Hey.” Geoff swivelled around in his desk chair to face Michael, who was half-heartedly watching his new Rage Quit, checking over the editing. “What’s going on with you and Gavin?”

“What?” Michael whipped around, pulling his headphones down so they sat around his neck instead of over his ears0. He cursed his pale, telling skin as he felt heat rise on his cheeks, but did his best to at least sound cool. “What do you mean?”

“Like, you two…” Geoff trailed off, scratching at the stubble of his beard awkwardly. “Are you like… hooking up, or what?”

“Hooking _up_?!” Michael spluttered. “With fucking _Gavin_? No way! What made you think that?”

“No reason.” Michael didn’t miss the way Geoff chose not to look him in the eye. His boss just shrugged, seeming to accept his denial completely, and turned his chair back around to face his monitor. “Forget I said anything.” He mumbled.

Michael stayed silent, but didn’t turn back to his work. How could he sit there now, watching a _Rage_ _Quit_ when Geoff, in all seriousness had asked if he and Gavin were _fucking_? And the way he’d been so blasé about it- his shrug and mutter of _no reason_ echoed in Michael’s mind as the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight. Geoff Ramsey, their boss and essentially Gavin’s fucking _guardian_ thought they were _fucking_.

“Alright lad?” Gavin bounced in the room as if on cue with a coffee in his right hand, smiling and rubbing Michael’s hair fondly as he approached his desk, before flopping down in his chair. “Edited that Rage Quit yet?”

Michael swallowed thickly. Geoff didn’t look around.

“Yeah. Just checking it over now, boi.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

_From: Dickie Bitch!!!_

_You coming out for bevs 2night boi? X_

“Boyfriend texting you?” Ray teased, as Michael’s phone vibrated on the coffee table, lighting up with Gavin’s name and his message. “Aw you send each other x’s, how _adorable-_ ”

“Shut the _fuck_ up Ray.” Michael rolled his eyes, doing his best to ignore his phone and instead focusing on the TV screen. “Are we not meant to be hanging out? Why does everything have to be about me and Gavin all the time?”

“Touchy much?” Ray raised an eyebrow. Michael ignored him.

Later that night, once Ray had decided he was too tired to play and kindly asked Michael to _go the fuck home_ , Michael pulled his phone out of his pocket, and examined the six unread text messages.

_From: Dickie Bitch_

 

_Well????_

 

_Are you coming or not- cause Geoff says he won’t give me a lift meaning we can split a cab if you come here x_

 

_You can stay over too_

 

_Michael!!!!! Stop being a prick and check your phone x_

 

_Alright I’m goin anyway. Maybe see you there boi, if not we’ll do GAIMZ maybe tomorrow?_

 

Michael sighed, fingers ghosting over the reply option. At the last second, he swore, skipping back to the rest of his messages and noticing another text, unread. This last message, surprisingly enough wasn’t from Gavin at all.

 

_From: Barbara Dunkelman_

_The girl Gavin just hooked up with is your female doppleganger. Like seriously- you don’t have a twin sister, do you?_

 

Michael didn’t ignore Gavin’s texts again after that, and swore not to miss any more nights out.


	4. June 2013

Chapter four: JUNE 2013

 

 

The summer of 2013 introduced them to _swimmy bevs_ , a culture that changed the way Michael found he and Gavin to hang out. Typically, hang outs between them involved drinking at the bar, drinking at home, maybe a few video games. But the summer of 2013 was Michael’s first chance to actually use the new pool that had just been introduced at his building, and as the heat reached record heights, _Swimmy Bevs-_ titled obviously by Gavin- was born.

“Swimmy Bevs this Saturday boi?” Gavin asked one day in the office. Ray scoffed loudly, leaning away from his desk to glare at the both of them. “Swimmy Bevs?” he echoed. Michael smirked.

“Swimmy Bevs! Gav and I invented it.” He explained. “Basically, we take a mini keg called baby filled with Riot Punch down to the pool and get drunk. It’s pretty awesome.”

Ray, never being one interested much in alcohol _or_ swimming, rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anything more gay. Swimmy fucking bevs. Losers.”

“It’s not _gay_!” Gavin laughed. “What’s gay about dicking about during swims and having a few bevs?”

“You mean you and Michael getting drunk and wrestling half naked? I don’t know Gav, you tell me what _doesn’t_ sound gay about that.”

“Whatever, Ray.” Gavin rolled his eyes, but sounded fond enough as he rocked back in his chair, one foot lazily propped up atop his desk. “For starters, Michael doesn’t like knob last time I checked and for seconds the others come too. Lindsay and Barbara and everyone.”

“You could always come too.” Michael added, trying to ignore the way his heart had jumped when Gavin mentioned his sexuality- something he still wasn’t sure of himself. But something had clearly changed, because over the passing months, the only people he had actually had sex with were other dudes. There was definitely something at least a little gay about that. “It _is_ in our fucking building.”

“I’ll pass.” Ray smirked. “If I wanted to look at gay porn I’d just go onto Gavin’s computer.”

Michael ignored the cheap jibe and let Gavin and Ray bicker around him, instead choosing to focus on his screen. He was supposed to be editing, but as usual when Gavin was around, his focus blurred and blurred until he wasn’t paying much attention to anything but him anymore. _It’s fine_ , he kept repeating to himself. _Gavin and I and the others. It’s totally normal._

And it was. Nothing untoward when on, and when Gavin attached himself to Michael under the water like a slimy, shimmering merman, Michael repeated this mantra of _normal_ over and over in his heads. He played along. He laughed, and drank and when Gavin’s back was turned, he dived under the water and lifted his _best friend_ onto his shoulders, beaming when he heard Gavin splutter and laugh before his hands rested in Michael’s hair.

It was normal. Until it wasn’t.

Three weeks after Ray’s teasing remarks, Michael watched his phone as friend after friend dropped out of _Swimmy Bevs_ for the day. Every single one of them- except for Gavin. In a fit of desperation, he’d offered the chance back to Ray, who laughed harshly and hung up the phone without much else to say. Michael cursed.

So it would just be him and Gavin. So he didn’t have anyone to turn around to when he felt their banter slip into flirting. He didn’t have anyone to laugh when Gavin stood so close to him they were touching, leading Michael always to push him away, into the pool like it was all such a big _joke_.

And fuck- he had a baby full of riot punch. Gavin would surely drink it all to himself if nobody else was around to stop him. Michael only had two options. Option one: to cancel his plans, and sit inside on what was looking to be the hottest day of the year with a busted AC and a Walmart fan. Option two: get ridiculously drunk with Gavin, and only Gavin in the pool, until it closed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It never failed to amaze him, how much he enjoyed Gavin’s company- even more so when they were alone. Michael pushed his body through the water as Gavin chased him, squealing and laughing and choking as the splashes of water from Michael’s kicking feet desecrated his face.

However, Gavin was lean and long in all the ways Michael wasn’t and arguably, his giant nose made him far more streamline, so it wasn’t long until he had caught up, jumping onto Michael’s back once they had paddled into the deep end and wrapping his arms around Michael’s shoulders from behind. Then, he drew his legs up under the water and wrapped them around Michael’s waist. Michael could feel the expanding and contracting of Gavin’s stomach on his back as he laughed and breathed and talked in an excited mumble. The ‘baby’ was left on the side of the pool, empty. Everyone else who had come down to swim during the daytime had pretty much faded out as Gavin grew drunker and drunker, and there they were- Gavin clinging onto Michael like a monkey as he looked around and realised there was nobody else left.

“C’mon Gav.” He smiled, swimming over back towards the steps that lead into the pool. Gavin refused to let go, just allowed Michael to drag his body back through the water until they were only waist deep, and Michael was essentially carrying him. “Oh, really?” Michael huffed, but he couldn’t hide the smile from his voice.

“Carry me.” Gavin mumbled into his shoulder. “Too drunk t’stand.”

“Fucking asshole.” Michael grinned, carrying them both out of the pool and over to their sunbeds. He reached out with one hand, planting his feet on the floor to keep them as balanced as possible so that he could pick up both their towels and the cooler that the baby was in, both their phones tucked into the front pocket.

“Hold this.” He reached behind, and Gavin took the bag, hanging it around his neck limply. “If you vomit on my couch, you’re paying for it, okay?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When they made it inside, Gavin was already flagging from the hours of swimming and drinking. It was barely eight o’clock, but Michael felt just as tired as he left Gavin on the couch with his clothes to change into in order to head to his bedroom and dry off himself. He was still drunk, but the feeling was muted now the water wasn’t carrying him along. He was _heavy_ , suddenly, and every step felt like effort. Michael yawned, pulling his dry t-shirt on along with a pair of grey sweatpants.

He headed back into the main room, hoping Gavin was already dressed so they could just _hang_ _out_ for a few hours without the awkwardness of near-naked contact, watch a movie and maybe crash out together on the couch.

Apparently, Gavin had other plans. He was still wet, wrapped in his fluffy beach towel and laid out on the sofa, snoring quietly with his mouth open. Michael wanted to be mad that Gavin was dripping all over his very _fabric_ couch, that would probably take hours to dry, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t help himself but approach the couch, looking over from behind as Gavin’s hairy chest rose up and down rhythmically. Because Gavin _was_ attractive, no matter how much he tried to avoid the thought. Even fast asleep with his mouth hanging open and his arms limp at his side, he was attractive. The sharp juts of his hipbones peeking out from his red shorts led down to his long, equally hairy legs, and Michael had to clench his fists in order to avoid reaching out and touching.

Was this normal? To stare at your best friend’s happy trail whilst he slept on your couch and wonder what his equipment looked like underneath? Michael shuddered. Creeping was an understatement for his behaviour.

But it was too late to turn back now. Gavin was more than fast asleep, so Michael reached out and rubbed the peach-fuzz of his shaved head gently. The stupid bet with Geoff about sticking the others hair into places it surely didn’t belong had been exactly that- stupid, but the payoff was nice because Gavin could pout and complain about his Nineties Brad Pitt-esque haircut for the next six weeks or so. The hair was still short and light from exposure to the sun, and it made Michael smile as it tickled his palm. Unconsciously, Gavin leant up into the touch, a soft smile covering his face.

For a second, Michael considered kissing him.

“Hm… Michael?”

Michael ripped his hand back to his side as Gavin rolled onto his side slightly, still, apparently, asleep. Then, he stood up and backed far out of the room, shaking his head and cursing himself under his breath for his idiocy.

 _Kissing_ _Gavin_ , he thought. _I’m fucking screwed._

 

 


	5. July 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, Christmas kinda took over lol. But, that's all done now, so I'm back! Keep a look out for some new fics from me very soon, and I have a lot planned for 2017!!!!!!!! (If A Levels don't absolutely destroy me, of course.)

Chapter Five: July 2013

 

 

The realisation that he _did,_ in fact, definitely want to fuck Gavin quickly created a new, unspeakable distance between the two. Gavin had woken up the morning after swims with a hangover and Michael had sat, guilty and quiet as far away on the couch as possible, refusing to answer when Gavin asked repeatedly _what the fuck is up with you?_

Michael knew he’d taken it too far, looming over Gavin whilst he was drunk. He’d nearly tried to kiss his best friend like they were in a _fairy tale_. He doubted Gavin would’ve been very appreciative if he woke up to Michael’s dry lips slotted over his. In a strange way, Michael felt ashamed of his behaviour, and maybe that’s why for the first two weeks of July he avoided everything to do with his “best friend”. He didn’t go out to the bar, or invite everyone over for swims. He didn’t hang out with Gavin and Geoff and Griffon and Millie to watch The Walking Dead and he didn’t invite Gavin over for drinks and games.

Gavin was suspicious of his behaviour- that was clear by the sly looks Michael would receive in the office every time he avoided Gavin’s question in a Let’s Play or all but ran to ‘Team Up’ with anyone else in the room. Suddenly, _Team Nice Dynamite_ Let’s Plays were getting put off in favour of the twelve Rage Quit’s Michael suddenly _needed_ to film, along with the mountain of _editing_ he suddenly _needed_ to do.

“Sure you don’t wanna do another Surgeon Simulator, boi?” Gavin asked curiously. Michael shook his head, and said nothing. Gavin huffed, and swivelled around in his chair.

Along with that, Michael could feel Ray glaring at him most days too. His other ‘best-friend’, along with Lindsay, had questioned him countless times over whether ‘something happened’ between he and Gavin that day at swims, but he kept it buttoned. Honestly, he was embarrassed. He didn’t know how to react with the sudden realisation that Gavin, his co-worker and best friend was maybe someone he _could_ see himself being with.

“She was _gorgeous_.” Gavin talked purposefully loudly when going over the details of his latest conquest to Geoff. “Giant tits, great ass.”

“Oh yeah?” Geoff snorted. “And what was her name?”

“Is that really important?” huffed Gavin in return, folding his arms across his chest and glancing at Michael out of the corner of his eye when he thought the other wasn’t hanging onto his every word. Geoff gave him a pointed look, and he rolled his eyes. “Michaela.” He finally admitted in a low mumble. “Her name was Michaela.”

Geoff laughed, loudly. Gavin glared. Michael blushed, and did his best not to look away from his computer screen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the days went on, Gavin seemed less and less interested in getting back into Michael’s good books.

Michael couldn’t blame him, obviously. He’d done his very best to stay out of Gavin’s way, ignoring his texts and limiting their contact outside of work to almost zero. At first, clearly Gavin had been annoyed. Michael almost wanted to roll his eyes- because the Brit was so used to everyone being so completely fascinated with him, that it was almost comical to watch him fight so hard for someone’s attention.

But Gavin had a shorter attention span than Michael thought, and after two weeks, he simply gave up.

“Dude, you look fucking miserable.”

Michael glared at Ray from across the couch. “I’m fine.” He lied, and Ray laughed loudly.

“Fucking idiot. Just text the guy, at least. I’m sick of hearing him whine every time you leave the room.”

“Text him and say _what_ , Ray? ‘Oh, sorry I’ve been ignoring you Gav- it’s just that we got really drunk and I almost tried to kiss you whilst you were sleeping, and now I’m freaking out because I might be into you. No big deal’. Fucking _seriously_?”

“Not like that.” Ray glared, but there was a softness too it. He had suddenly become a lot less abrasive once Michael had caved and fessed up about his near-miss with Gavin on the day of their last _swims_. Ray had laughed, initially, but once he realised Michael wasn’t laughing along his mantra had changed, and he’d become a lot more wise in a short amount of time. “Just ask him to hang out and maybe things will go back to normal. He doesn’t know about any of that and he doesn’t have to unless you tell him. Everyone else in the office is sick of the two of you being so fucking miserable without each other.”

“It’s _not_ that bad.” Michael rolled his eyes. “Don’t you think you’re being a tad melodramatic?”

“No!” Ray laughed, sitting up and crossing his arms across his chest. “Literally, the two of you not being fucking butt-buddies puts a dampener on everyone else in the room. You’re like… two fucking dark clouds. Not to mention that if Gavin keeps on the way he is with fucking random strangers to fill the Michael-Jones-shaped hole in his heart he’s going to catch a nasty STI.”

“Well what am I supposed to do then?” Michael huffed, pulling out his phone and turning it over in his hands several times. He was suddenly too tired to be angry- and it was because Ray was right. He fucking missed Gavin, and by the look of things, Gavin missed him too. “Just… ask him to hang out?”

“Uh, yeah.” It was Ray’s turn to roll his own eyes, shaking his head. “Preferably tonight, at your own apartment ‘cause no offence dude, but I’m sick of seeing your sorry ass after three weeks of constant Game Nights.”

Michael glared at Ray for a few seconds, but it quickly dissolved into a smile.

“Okay.” He huffed. “I’ll call him. Whatever. But we’re _not_ fucking.”

“Sure thing.” Ray sipped his coke. “Whatever you say, dude.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was embarrassed to admit it, but Michael actually felt _nervous_ when he dialled Gavin’s number, pressing the phone to his ear and sucking in a breath hoping he would answer. He glanced at the clock as the phone rang on and on, and bit his lip.

 _It’s Saturday night,_ he remembered. _He’s probably at the bar. He’s probably hooking up with someone. He’s probably staring at his phone and wondering why the fuck I’m even-_

“ _Michael_?”

For a few seconds, Michael was stunned into silence.

“ _Michael_? _You_ _there_?”

“Gavin!”

Gavin laughed quietly. “ _Yep_ , _that’s_ _me_.” he replied. “ _What’s up_?”

“Uh, nothing.” Michael leant back on his couch, running his hands over his mouth as if he could wipe the blush from his face. “I was just, uh, wondering if you wanted to like… hang out maybe? You know- if you’re not down at the bar with everyone.”

“ _Nah, I didn’t fancy it tonight_.” Gavin said, and Michael resisted the urge to smile. “ _I’m just at home doing nothing, but, uh, I’ll come ‘round. You know, if we’re okay now.”_

“Okay. Of course we’re okay.” Michael sat up, resting his elbow on the armrest and pressing the phone tightly against his ear. “Look… I’ve been being an asshole recently but it’s over. We’re cool.”

“ _You sure_?” Gavin sounded sheepish, which was odd. Michael would’ve bet a thousand dollars that Gavin didn’t even know what _sheepish_ felt like. “ _Like, if I did something to piss you off I’m sorry.”_

“It was nothing.” Michael insisted, and slowly he felt a weight be lifted from his shoulders. How had he been so _idiotic_ before, to think that ignoring Gavin would make all these stupid feelings simply fade away? That hadn’t been logical, nor fair. He needed to make it up. “I was just being dumb. Come over, we’ll have some drinks or whatever.”

“ _Alright.”_ Gavin said. _“Sounds cool. See you in like, an hour? I’ll see if Geoff’ll give me a ride.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It both invigorated and _infuriated_ Michael, how easily Gavin could just slot back into his spot in Michael’s life. He melted into the couch like he owned it, chugging Michael’s beers that he took from the fridge without asking, running around and shrieking in Halo and other online players pelted him with grenades. Michael couldn’t even attempt to protect him- he was far too busy staring at Gavin out of the corner of his eye with a dumb half smile tugging at his lips, watching as his so-called ‘best friend’ bounced around and laughed as his fingers flew over the controller.

Gavin was _beautiful_. Michael hated how long it had taken him to realise that.

It didn’t help that slowly he was getting drunker. He’d left Gavin to demolish the beers, which he was well on his way to doing, in favour of something a little harder. He’d been chugging extra-strong vodka based drinks most of the night, starting with two before he even had the chance to call Gavin. He eyed the half-litre bottle on the table, which was almost three-quarters of the way finished.

“You alright, love?” Gavin turned to look at him as the match end, cheeks still pink from how rambunctious he had been.

“I-uh…yeah, Gav… I’m good.” Michael slurred, leaning back against the couch as the world spun, lights blurring around Gavin’s face- which was obviously the only thing that was clear.

“You’re drunk.” Gavin reached forwards, poking his cheek. Michael grinned as Gavin hit him in the dimple, and a small giggle escaped. “ _Michael!_ ” he exclaimed, laughing loudly. “You’re bloody drunk!”

“ _MI-COOL!”_ he imitated. _“YOU’RE BLOODY DRUNK!”_

“Idiot.” Gavin shook his head, but even through the slight blur that had taken over his vision, Michael could see that he was smiling fondly. Gavin picked the controller back up and pressed a few buttons that Michael couldn’t follow until the Netflix logo illuminated the screen, bathing Gavin’s face in red light from the television. Michael squinted, looking past Gavin and out of the window. “When did it get so dark?” he mumbled.

“Dunce.” Gavin leant back into the sofa beside Michael, close enough that their shoulders brushed against each other and their thighs were pressed together in a thin line. “It’s bloody midnight.”

“Oh, yeah.” Michael nodded, rubbing his hand through his hair. “Fuck. Sorry I can’t drive you home.”

“Idiot.” Gavin repeated, before ducking his head slightly to lay it on Michael’s shoulder. “I’ll just have to stay then, wont I.”

Michael felt the blush rise from his chest up to his neck, before settling on his cheeks. Thankfully, Gavin seemed to be much more focused on the TV screen than the heat rising on his skin, and slowly, he brought an arm up and settled it around Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin shifted, tucking himself into Michael’s embrace further.

“You’re very pretty Michael.” He said suddenly, half an hour into the movie. Michael looked down just as Gavin tilted his head up, and suddenly, they were face to face. “I just thought you should know that I think you’re pretty.”

“Oh.” Michael swallowed, thickly. “Thanks.”

“It’s ok.” Faintly, through the dark, Michael could make out a soft smile on Gavin’s face before the Brit leant up and kissed him on the cheek. “Night Michael.” He mumbled afterwards, before pulling himself out of their tangled embrace and settled at the other end of the sofa, laid flat on his back with his arm covering his eyes. Shakily, Michael stood to his feet and switched the TV off.

“Night Gav.” He muttered, once he was back in his own room, door closed tightly behind him.

 

 


	6. August 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer slowly turns to fall. This isn't the only transition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early upload, cos I was late last week. Hope u enjoy x x x

Chapter Six: AUGUST 2013

 

 

 

By the roll around of the latter half of August, it almost felt as if nothing had ever happened. The slow transition of summer to autumn didn’t mimic Michael and Gavin’s behaviour at all- they had crashed headfirst back into the same chapter of their friendship they had left off at when Michael closed the book, if not accelerating it further. Michael felt like he spoke to Gavin more than he spoke to anyone else in his friendship group, spent more time with Gavin than he spent with anyone else, and knew more about the bumbling British _fuck_ than he did about any other dick he’d ever shown interest in.

He was even _translating_ , when Gavin would ramble off into an outburst of _spaff_ and _piss_ and _muller corners­_ \- Michael would be the one rolling his eyes fondly and laughing before turning around to the rest of the guys and explaining what he really meant in standard American-English. Every time Geoff would _coo_ that they were _so fucking cute_ and Gavin would turn to Michael in real life with the broadest, happiest grin either of them could muster.

Work was turning back into an absolute _dream._

However, still in the back of Michael’s mind he wondered how long they really could keep things at arm’s length. There was no denying that with every passing day his attraction for Gavin grew, and the physical distance between them became shorter and shorter. On the podcast, Gavin would cuddle up as close to him as possible, and Michael had no qualms about reaching over the sofa and tucking Gavin under his arms. Of course, they played it up like a planned gag- but on valentine’s day when Gavin reached over with a heart shaped pillow and dropped it in his lap, Michael couldn’t help the overwhelming sensation of _feeling_ rush through his veins.

It could only be a matter of time before _something_ happened between them, and Michael knew that. He was content to ignore it, for the time being, as he did with most problems in his life. Push them away, sweep them under the carpet, only look back when the dirt is too thick to conceal. Lindsay, however, ran things a little differently.

“ _One date.”_ She shrugged. “What’s the harm in taking him on _one_ fucking _date?”_

“What’s the harm?!” Michael parroted, glaring at her from where he was stood at Ryan’s empty desk whilst he was out filming for _The Patch._ “The harm is, dipshit- I don’t know if he’s fucking into me!”

“Michael!” Lindsay huffed, sinking back into her chair and rolling her eyes severely back into her head. “I can guarantee you, that Gavin is fucking into you. Everyone in this _office_ knows that the idiot wants to bang you. Just ask him on a fucking date.”

“I’m not doing that, Linds.” Michael said, but he didn’t raise his voice and that made Lindsay smirk. He cursed under his breath for the way she knew him so well. If Michael didn’t raise his voice, didn’t call her _dipshit_ or _dumb bitch_ , then he almost certainly knew he was in the wrong and she was right.

“I tell you what.” she said, smiling smugly at him. “I’ll set the thing up. Leave it all to me.”

“What the fuck’s _that_ supposed to mean?!” Michael threw his hands in the air, leaning up from the desk once he spotted Ryan making his way back into the studio. If there was anything he didn’t want, it was for Ryan to know he had the hots for Gavin. He’d only be teased _relentlessly_ for the rest of his fucking career. “Lindsay!” he hissed, but quieter as the majority of their animators all made their way back into the room. Lindsay ignored him, a small smile playing on her lips as she moved back into her computer and began working again.

“Go back to work Michael.” She said. “I’ll sort it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Michael rolled his eyes. For some reason, he was actually expecting Lindsay’s plan to work at least a tiny bit. He was expecting an elaborate scheme with confidants and deceit that ended with Gavin falling into his arms and realising they were _just meant_ _to_ _be_.

Lindsay’s plan was _lunch_.

“Where we going for lunch Michael?”

He’d been surprised by the question, and that was clearly obvious to Gavin by his startled, confused expression. Thankfully, he didn’t suspect much more than Michael being scatter-brained. “You dunce, you’ve already forgot? Me, you and Lindsay. Lunch, remember? She told me earlier!”

“Right.” Michael nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “Lunch, of course boi. Where’d you wanna go? My treat.”

“Bad news, I won’t be attending.” Lindsay’s arrival into their office had gone unnoticed by them both, but when Michael looked over to see her perched on the edge of the white sofa, he figured she’d been there for a pretty long time. “Kdin went home sick so I got a bunch of editing dumped on me. Sorry boys.”

“Just me and you then boi?” Gavin said, but there was almost a slight uncertainty in his tone. Almost like, for a second, he didn’t believe Michael would be interested at all in having lunch just the two of them. Michael shot him a wide smile. “Course Gav.” He said. “Like I said. Wherever you want. My treat.”

It didn’t _feel_ like a date.

It felt like a normal Wednesday afternoon, heading down to In ‘n Out with Gavin blabbering about nonsense as he all but floated into the restaurant, Michael nodding and laughing and interjecting where appropriate. Nothing felt particularly special about the outing at all- and Michael was honestly starting to lose faith in Lindsay’s speculation that Gavin even had the slightest of feelings for him.

They had only been sitting down for around ten minutes when the waitress came over, a young girl with long brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She spotted Michael first, but not long after her eyes drifted immediately to Gavin, where they stayed.

“What can I get for you?” she asked, shooting him a flirty smile. Michael resisted the urge to glare at her- not that she would notice if he had by the way she was staring at Gavin, who was lapping the attention up with his crooked smile and stupid hair flick and dumb British accent that Michael adored so much. “What do you recommend?” he flirted back so effortlessly, spread out against the booth with his eyes fixed on her lips, rather than eyes. Michael’s hand closed into a fist.

Why did he think this had ever been a good idea? Because how on earth would _Gavin_ fucking _Free_ ever be in a real life relationship with anyone? He didn’t give a shit. Michael didn’t give a shit.

Michael would learn not to give a shit.

They finished up lunch, the waitress slipping Gavin her number on the back of his receipt and Gavin immediately trashing it once they left the restaurant before tucking his hand into his pocket and strolling back to the office, whistling leisurely. Michael eyed the bin for several seconds before following. He had watched Gavin flirt with the girl, and he’d seen the complete disinterest that blossomed over his beautiful face as soon as they’d stepped out of the double doors. Because that’s what Gavin did- he picked people up just to drop them back down, like a spoiled child with expensive toys.

Gavin didn’t care about the girl in the restaurant, and he certainly didn’t care about Michael either.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“See, her tits looked big in the dress she was wearing- but I’ll bet her bra was at least sixty percent padded.”

Gavin had that same glint in his eye Michael had seen when he’d flirted with the waitress- sat beside Michael, spinning in his office chair. A week had passed and nothing had changed, except for the very influential factor that when they went out to the bar for drinks, Michael had gotten laid.

She was tall and skinny with tanned skin and brown hair and green eyes and although physically, she was beautiful, it hadn’t satisfied him. All Michael had wanted to do that night was forget about Gavin- but instead he went home with the next best thing in the bar. He couldn’t even remember her name, but he was pretty sure it had, too started with a G.

“Her arse wasn’t anything special though, was it Michael? I thought it looked quite flat but maybe her outfit was just unflattering.”

“Her nose was kind of wonky, but I suppose you weren’t paying much attention to her face.”

“She only drank _Raspberry_ _Sourz_! That’s all I saw her drink, the whole night! I was thinking, what are we- sixteen?”

The onslaught of questions and observations about his latest encounter had been spilling from Gavin’s loose lips all morning, Geoff and Jack and even Ray joining in with giggles and retorts at Gavin’s biased description. Michael had kept quiet, pretending to focus on his work instead of Gavin’s persistent nattering.

“Have you called her?”

Michael sighed, pulling himself reluctantly away from the screen and turned to glare at Gavin. “No I haven’t called her. She didn’t even stay the night, why the fuck would I call her?”

“Alright.” Gavin shrugged, Michael’s curtness washing completely over him with ease. Gavin was like a sponge when it came to people’s distaste towards him. He sucked it up, he squeezed it out. He didn’t ever retain a single drop. “Touchy much?”

“Maybe I’m just sick of talking about her. You’ve been asking me questions all afternoon.” Michael muttered, but Gavin wasn’t listening anymore. He’d turned his attention over to Ryan, chatting about computers and his mac and specs and processing speeds. Michael didn’t want to play, so Gavin had stopped bothering. Michael found the feeling all too familiar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Geoff and Griffon had left town for a vacation with Millie, so on the Thursday night after Michael’s hook-up, he found Gavin pestering him through the phone until he conceded, packed a bag, and drove over to the Ramsey house to keep his favourite asshole company.

By the time he arrived, Gavin had already burnt a deep dish pizza and drank enough whiskey to grow tipsy, so as usual- Michael cleaned up his mess and ordered him Chinese food, before fetching them a six pack of beers which they took out to Gavin’s tiny room. It wasn’t much, but it was homely enough and Michael knew that Gavin hated hanging around the main house when it was empty. He had mentioned, on more occasion than once, that it felt lonely. Michael never wanted Gavin to feel lonely.

So he went. He and Gavin sat on top of the bed, over the sheets and sipped beer until they were buzzed, watched shitty movies with awful effects and laughed about nothing. Michael enjoyed himself, more than he knew he could ever with someone else. Gavin just had that sort of effect with him.

There had been a change in their relationship since the pool- and not the obvious one of Michael wanting to fuck his best friend. Something between them was changing in general, and slowly, Michael found himself going off on one at Gavin less and less. In videos, of course, it was still his main MO, but in real life when Gavin asked _what if your legs didn’t know they were legs_ or hypotheticals that were equally stupid, instead of yelling, Michael would shake his head softly, laugh and mumble something very quietly such as _you idiot_ or, more likely _I fucking hate you_.

It was his little way of making it clear to both Gavin and himself that he was fond of the other, and there was no point in trying to stop it.

The night was winding down to a close, and Michael had already committed to staying over. Usually, he’d camp out on Geoff’s sofa- but tonight he figured that Gavin probably didn’t want to just stay on his own by the way he was clinging to Michael like a sweaty octopus. So, he shoved the moron off and changed quickly, before slipping under the sheets of Gavin’s soft bed. He laughed as Gavin struggled with his own shirt, almost tripping over himself twice before flopping onto the bed, spread eagle in just his boxers. He didn’t even bother slipping under the covers, more than content to let the muggy southern air warm him.

“Michael, can I tell you a secret?” he asked quietly, after they’d turned the TV off and settled into the darkness. Michael nodded, and rolled over to face Gavin. “Sure.” He whispered back. Gavin rolled over onto his side, and laughed quietly.

“When I first met you… Michael Jones…” he reached over sloppily, and rubbed Michael’s face briefly with a clammy palm. Michael snickered, and tried to fight the embrace, but Gavin was persistent. “Stop… bloody… _wriggling_! I’m telling you my secret!” he whined drunkenly, so Michael relented and laid still, allowing Gavin to touch his face gently. “I just-” _hiccup_ “-wanted you to know what when we first met, Michael, I really wanted to have sex with you but now we’re friends so I won’t.”

Gavin hadn’t noticed the way Michael immediately tensed, but did release his face and roll back onto his back, closing his eyes. Michael couldn’t tear his own away from Gavin’s face, through the darkness. _Was he serious_? Michael wondered. _Or is it just the drink talking_?

“Well,” he whispered back, unsure whether it was the chance of Gavin already being asleep or the alcohol making him suddenly so bold. “I wouldn’t exactly be opposed to the idea.”

“Ha.” Gavin huffed a laugh, before rolling onto his other side, narrow hairless back to Michael. Michael settled beside him and didn’t dare move an inch closer, forcing his own eyes shut. Everything would be better if he just slept anyway. He and Gavin would surely talk about all this when they were hungover and, more importantly, sober.

Wouldn’t they?

 


	7. September 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol sometimes makes your body do things before your brain has a chance to keep up.

Chapter Seven: SEPTEMBER 2013

 

 

 

The night he had spent in Gavin’s bed didn’t leave the forefront of Michael’s mind, ever, but Gavin hadn’t brought it up again and he sure as hell wasn’t going to. At least it confirmed his slight suspicion that maybe, Gavin _did_ like him as more than friend. There was plenty of evidence pointing to it, but the admission from the horse’s mouth had made things a little extra solid, in Michael’s head.

Gavin didn’t mention his drunken outburst directly, but he didn’t stop himself from turning their _good_ friendship up to eleven without warning over the next month. Instead of the bar, Gavin dragged him out to clubs every weekend. They’d go in the group, of course, but Michael would usually find himself by the end of the night glued to Gavin’s side- just the two of them, talking and laughing and drinking well past the hours when everyone else went home. It was the perfect arrangement, because by not letting the other out of their sight, neither could hook up with anyone else. Michael had stopped even bothering _looking_ at other girls and guys in the club, and why would he when Gavin insisted on wearing tight fitting jean shorts everywhere and thin T-shirts?

Neither of them were particularly avid dancers, but alcohol and dark lighting could turn any amateur into a professional. Over September, as the summer rolled to a very gradual close (it never really was _autumn_ in Texas. Summer usually took a hard stop around November and the winter set in without warning.) Gavin decided that he _loved_ to dance, and at every opportunity he would lead Michael by hand to the dancefloor, where they would bump crotches and laugh together, Gavin’s hands tightly wrapped around his neck and Michael’s hands settled at his _best friend’s_ hips.

The others had begun watching them with an avid curiosity, but Michael did his best to ignore the questioning glances from Barbara and Lindsay when he and Gavin were together on the floor. He didn’t need to explain _shit_ to anyone about whatever it was that he and Gavin were doing. Nothing had progressed past an admission and a little grinding. Michael wasn’t complaining.

It was the third week of the month, and a Friday. Gavin had dragged the group to a new club downtown that nobody had been to before, with dancers in cages and wild lights streaming through the floor. Barbara, Lindsay, Chris and the rest of their group had headed off around eleven, probably back to the bar- but Michael had declined the offer to join them. He and Gavin were having way too much fun- and the buff bartender definitely had the hots for at least one of them, because he was sending over free shots once an hour. Gavin was completely _obliterated_ , and Michael was more than a little loose, so once they couldn’t hold themselves up any longer, the pair stumbled out onto the street corner and waited for a cab to pull up.

“W’hatime s’it?” Gavin slurred, leaning against Michael so he could stand. “Mi-cool. W’hatime s’it?”

“S’Two Gav.” Michael swayed a little. “Look- there’s a cab. You take this one home’n I’ll get the nexcht one, mkay?” he pointed as the cab pulled up slowly, driver rolling his eyes at the pair of them but waiting patiently. “Y’not stayin’ over?” Gavin asked. Michael shook his head. The last thing he needed was to puke all over Geoff’s couch, again. His boss hadn’t quite forgiven him for that one yet.

“Alright Mi-cool.” Gavin smiled, leaning forwards. Michael figured he was going in for a hug goodbye- but found himself very surprised when Gavin instead pressed their mouths together. It was a very un-coordinated kiss, but a kiss none-the-less, the tip of Gavin’s tongue brushed against Michael’s as he arched his back and pressed them together tightly. “Later.” Gavin mumbled, pulling away and all but falling into the cab. The driver didn’t even bother waiting to see if Michael wanted to get in too, speeding off as soon as Gavin had closed the door.

That left Michael, stood on the side of the road. His brain was all muddled from the alcohol, but he was fairly certain that _yes_ , he _had_ just made out with his best friend.

“’M way too drunk f’this.” He muttered to himself, waving a hand and hailing the next cab to race past. Slipping into the back and giving the driver his address, Michael decided not to even dwell on it for long. He’d talk to Gavin tomorrow- it would be the first thing he did. If not, he’d see him at work on Monday and they’d figure something out.

He touched his lip gently with the tip of his finger and smiled. He’d kissed _Gavin Free_ \- and no matter how drunk they were, Michael was sure he'd remember the feeling forever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Michael didn’t speak to Gavin on the Saturday. Michael didn’t speak to Gavin on the Sunday.

Every time he picked up his phone, trying to construct an appropriate text or brainstorm what to say in a phone call, his thoughts became more confused than ever. Because what the fuck _was_ he supposed to say? “Oh, hey Gav. We made out last night. We cool?”

He decided the best thing to do would be to talk to Gavin face to face. On the Monday, they both went back to work, and working together in such a tiny office they would have to talk about it. Geoff would kill them both if they let their personal… _whatever_ interfere with business, anyway.

Gavin had other ideas.

“Hi boi!” He was his usual cheery self, bopping into work with his slowly re-growing hair bouncing as he swung his bag over his narrow shoulders and tossed it to the floor. “How bloody hanging were you on Sunday? I was _aching_.”

Michael was too stunned at Gavin’s perfect casualness to make much of a response, but thankfully, Geoff had sauntered in behind and distracted them all when he ruffled Gavin’s hair, much to the Brit’s despair. “Shoulda seen him, fucking whining like a bitch. _EH Geoffrey… get me some water. Geoffrey… get me something to eat! Geoffrey, I changed my mind, I’m not hungry! My bloody spiffy head hurts!”_

“Fuck off, Geoff!” Gavin flipped his middle finger up and fell into his chair, spinning around and lifting his feet into Michael’s lap. Without hesitation, Michael rested his hands over Gavin’s ankle and pretended that it didn’t feel weird, watching Gavin’s lips move as he spoke and remembering the feeling of them, wet and slotted over his own.

 _Had_ it even happened? He had to reconsider for a few seconds- the memory was clear as day, but Gavin’s complete flippancy had made him paranoid. Surely, his _best friend_ would want to talk things out after they’d drunkenly made out outside a club?

Wouldn’t he?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He needed a confidant, to really discuss this _Gavin Free_ problem, but with Ray’s insistence that he was a moron and they were _obviously_ in love and Lindsay’s constant stream of shitty advice that involved actual _dates_ , Michael decided to suck it up and continue as normally as he could. The last few days of real “summer” weather were waning, and Gavin had been begging for a final _Swimmy Bevs_ before the cool set in and the pool closed.

“And Michael…” he’d sounded surprisingly sheepish, lingering in the door of the office as Geoff hollered his name from the carpark and threatened to leave him if he didn’t _hurry his skinny ass up_. “Do you think it could just be us? Like last time?”

Michael blushed, ignoring Ray’s scoffing masked with a choking cough.

“Sure Gav.” He nodded. “Just us. Like last time.”

It was, at the beginning at least, just swimmy bevs.

Michael had stopped denying himself from gazing at Gavin across the pool. His _friend_ wasn’t even drunk off his ass for once, but was happily tipsy, splashing around the empty pool in tight pink swim trunks and a fat smile on his face. Michael couldn’t help himself from watching Gavin at every available moment in awe. He was fucking _beautiful_ , and every time the sun caught his eyes and the green lit up like a forest warmth pooled in his gut.

“Pools closing Michael, come _on_!” Gavin whined, leaning over the pool with his hand outstretched to pull Michael out. He had the baby, still half-full tucked under his other arm, so Michael resisted the urge to grab Gavin’s hand and pull him in. The last thing he needed was a bill for the pool cleaning service.

Gavin _was_ drunk, but not ridiculously so. Michael was feeling on a similar level, stumbling backwards a bit as he draped his beach towel over his wet shoulders and Gavin giggled, wet and glistening as he rushed past, daring Michael to race him up the stairs. Gavin won, but Michael didn’t mind, because he got a pretty good view of his _friend’s_ ass as he paced up the stairs.

Friends did this kind of thing, right? Checked each other out and gave each other stupid tongue-in-teeth smiles as they dried off and cracked open beers from Michael’s fridge. It was _normal_ , for he and Gavin to at least be a _little_ flirty with each other- because that’s what their friendship was built on. The fans loved to speculate that they were secretly into each other, because that’s what happened to any semi-famous group of people in the public eye who had something as simple as _chemistry_.

“You’re a good kisser Michael.”

Michael’s stomach fell. Gavin was sat up on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs obnoxiously against the cupboard doors as he sipped his beer. Michael was stood opposite him, completely still.

“Am I?” he asked, unsure of what else to say. Suddenly, he felt hot. His body was tense. Gavin didn’t seem to notice, and casual as ever, he sat up and stretched his arms high above his head. Michael couldn’t stop his eyes from running down Gavin’s bare, carpeted chest, coming to an abrupt halt at the half of his happy-trail peeking out from above his shorts.

“Yeah.” Gavin nodded, smiling as Michael summoned all the strength in his body and mind and took a step forwards. “You know,” he leant briefly to the side, and rested his beer on the counter before leaning forwards, wrapping his damp arms around Michael’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “I wouldn’t mind kissing you again, Michael.” He purred.

 _Fuck it_. Michael thought, and within seconds, he’d smashed his lips against Gavin’s with the eagerness of a seventh grader getting his first taste of sexual stimulation. _What are friends for?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Interestingly enough, sex with Gavin was almost nothing like Michael had imagined.

The more primitive part of his brain just assumed that Gavin would be like the other euro-centric twinks he picked up in bars or masturbated over on _pornhub_ , but no- Gavin surprised him with a dominating smirk and a tendency to bite, and soon enough Michael’s chest and neck was littered with red marks. For a second, he wondered if Gavin’s intention was to bend _him_ over the bed- but after enough foreplay to keep him from getting bored, Gavin was the one laid flat on his back, pawing at Michael’s chest needlessly before shifting, turning over so he was laid completely on his front, arching his ass up over the bed so it bumped against Michael’s crotch teasingly.

“I knew it…” Michael mumbled, running a thumb from the base of Gavin’s neck, down his surprisingly smooth back and down to the indent of the dimples in his lower back. They’d both shed their damp swim-trunks before they’d even bothered to get in the bed, so Gavin was completely naked. His bare ass was _beautiful_ , golden and peachy and not at all as flat and bony as the rest of his body was. Michael slapped it playfully, and Gavin gasped. “I knew you’d be a needy bottom bitch, Gav.”

“Shut _up_.” Gavin whined, bumping his ass against Michael’s crotch again. “Stop teasing and _fuck_ me already, _God_ \- do I really have to _ask_ at this point?”

“Are you always this whiny?” Michael smirked, purposely pressing his cock against Gavin as he leant over him, fumbling in his nightstand for lube and a condom. Gavin craned his neck and glared so fiercely, that for a second Michael lost it. He giggled, retrieving the supplies and tossing them down on the bed beside them. “You’re adorable when you pout like that, you know?” he teased. Gavin rolled his eyes, shifting to tuck his knees underneath himself so he could brace for Michael’s eventual contact.

Michael surprised Gavin and himself- not taking much longer in teasing Gavin to the point of incomprehensible mumbling and moaning before he withdrew his fingers and pushed his cock all the way inside. Gavin reached forwards to grab the bars of the headboard and Michael almost wished he had a piece of rope or a scarf to tie him there. Gavin would look pretty all tied up, he quickly decided.

They were both still somewhat drunk, so the actual sex didn’t last particularly long- but that didn’t mean it wasn’t _mind-blowing_. Michael felt his entire body tingle when he spilled into Gavin, and by the sound of his _friend’s_ moaning, he hadn’t done such a bad job on him either.

 _Friend_ … Michael pondered as he collapsed besides Gavin, who was panting stomach down, head slumped into a pillow. _Do friend’s fuck like this? Do we cuddle afterwards- or is that improper ettiquete? Am I supposed to say something? Should we talk about this?_

Gavin cracked an eye open, as if he’d heard Michael’s anxious thoughts and frowned. “You’re thinking too hard.” He mumbled tiredly, reaching across with his hand to rub at Michael’s face and turn it, so he was lying flat on his back. “Just sleep, yeah? The complicated shite can come later?”

For once in his life, Gavin was making sense. So, after shifting around a little to get comfortable and doing his best not to reach out and pull his _friend_ close into his chest, Michael shut his eyes and tried his best to sleep.

And then, at some point in the night, Gavin managed to do the same- with his head laid on Michael’s shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Michael awoke, the first things he could sense was a) an immediate lack of Gavin beside him, and b) the scent of bacon, wafting through the air.

“What the-”

“-You’re up!” Gavin interrupted him cheerily, leaning in the doorway with a smile on his face and a sizzling saucepan in his hand. Michael squinted, eyes burning from where he’d accidentally left his contact lenses in. His vision was blurring and somewhat painful, but no- those were definitely his sweatpants that Gavin was wearing. Other than that- his _friend_ (were they still friends? Michael wasn’t sure) was still as naked as he had been the night before. Even with his blurred vision, Michael was seventy percent sure Gavin didn’t have underwear on. “I made breakfast.” Gavin nodded at the pan. “Come out when you’re ready.”

Michael stumbled, naked, up to the mirror on his dresser and ripped the contacts from his eyes. They burned, but the quicker he got out into the main room- the quicker he and Gavin could sort everything out. He didn’t seem to shaken, or nervous, sauntering around half naked with a pan of bacon gripped in his fist, but Michael certainly felt uncertain in _everything_.

They’d had _sex_. Friends definitely didn’t do _that_.

Once his glasses were safely on along with both a pair of boxers _and_ basketball shorts, Michael padded out barefoot to the main room and took a seat on the table opposite Gavin, who was already halfway through a bacon sandwich with his phone in his free hand. Michael couldn’t see his phone screen from the angle, but the way Gavin’s eyes were lit up blue, he assumed twitter was the culprit.

Gavin didn’t look particularly nervous. His leg was bouncing up and down, but that was normal skittish _Gavin_ behaviour. His mouth was working on the bacon with a ravenous ferocity, but his face was passive and calm. He glanced up at Michael briefly, and smirked.

“What? ‘Av I got something on my face?”

Michael blushed. “Sorry… I just- you’re… you’re awfully fucking… _chill_ I guess. Shouldn’t we be freaking out right about now?”

Gavin placed his phone down on the table, and frowned, taking another bite of his sandwich. The one he’d prepared Michael sat untouched between them both. “Why would I be freaking out?” he asked. “What’s the issue?”

For a second, Michael contemplated buttoning his lip and going along with the act. Gavin’s complete flippantness, his extreme calmness- was unnerving. He had Michael pondering if they’d even _had sex_ at all- that maybe it was all some kind of beer-induced dream, but when he looked down at his chest, the pink marks remained. In fact, they were no longer pink. They’d blossomed overnight into a deep purple bruising.

Gavin was looking too. “I did those, if that’s what you’re wondering.” He said. Michael looked back up, unable to hold off the blush on his cheeks and pale chest any longer. “I know…” he said. “I just… you didn’t mention anything. We definitely had sex, right? I’m not still drunk?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yeah.” He nodded. “Is that what this is all about? Us _fucking_?”

“Well…” Michael swallowed, nervously. “Yeah!”

“Yes Michael, you _fucked_ me. It was good.” Gavin shrugged, picking his phone back up and unlocking it. “Why all the fuss? Didn’t you want to or something?”

“No! I did! I definitely did.”

“Good.” Gavin nodded, but Michael knew he was already lost. He didn’t even bother looking up from his phone. “Now eat your bacon butty. It took me like five tries to make it without burning this stupid US streaky bacon to a bloody crisp.”

 

 


	8. October 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan swings by for a visit and Michael struggles to control his jealousy. Geoff sends them all the way to California for a con to work things out.

Chapter Eight - October 2013

 

 

 

Weeks passed, and Gavin’s behaviour didn’t change.

Michael had gone through a lot of different emotions. He’d been angry, convinced that Gavin had used him as a booty call and dropped him. He’d been irate at the assholes ability to just skim over sex like it was a minor footnote- and more importantly, he’d been _jealous_ that Gavin wasn’t having nearly a hard a time with it all as he was. Gavin just acted like everything was _all cool_ , and nothing had really changed between them at all. It confused Michael to no end. Was this just a British thing? Michael had heard Gavin throw around the phrase _fuck and chuck_ more than once when describing his bar related conquests. Was that a thing that could relate to their situation?

It would’ve been decidedly worse in the long-term, but perhaps easier in those first weeks back at work if Gavin had ignored their new found sexual connection all together- but no, that would be _too fucking_ _easy_. Gavin brought up the fact they had sex in conversation, over text, whispered at the bar so the others couldn’t hear. He always mentioned it in such a _casual_ manner, like they were discussing something as trivial as the weather.

_I didn’t know I liked hair pulling till you fucked me, Michael. Isn’t that mad?_

_Oh God- that girl at the bar is making some serious eyes at you Michael. If you actually go home with her, I’ll be embarrassed to have had sex with you._

_Where did you learn to finger, Michael? I was thinking the other day, and you’re actually really good at it! Surely someone taught you_?

It was grating, and every conversation put Michael on edge. Every time Gavin mentioned their union, he found himself glancing over his shoulders, checking nobody else was listening. He hadn’t even told Ray, nor Lindsay- unsure he was prepared for the amount of scolding that an _I-had-causal-sex-with-Gavin_ confession could bring. At least he had his definite answer now that Gavin was into him. Not that he was sure it was in a particularly _romantic_ way.

October itself was an uneventful month, aside from the sudden addition of Halloween décor all over every inch of the country. Michael wasn’t too bothered by it, but Gavin hated the fuss everyone made- claiming that Halloween as the biggest load of _American_ nonsense he’d ever heard.

“What, don’t they have Halloween in your backward ass country?” Ray scoffed. Gavin glared at him.

“Yes, we have Halloween- but it isn’t such a bloody _farce_. Kids dress up and knock on doors- teenagers get wasted at house parties. Maybe you go clubbing with cat ears on. That’s about it.”

However, his Halloween-related misery was quickly overshadowed by _Dan Gruchy._ Dan was the other British dickhead that Gavin filmed the _Slo Mo Guys_ with every time he flew back home to England. He arrived with his Afghanistan army tan and a friendly hug for each and every Achievement Hunter. Then, he proceeded to be somewhat of a permanent fixture in both the office, and Michael’s life for the next two weeks.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Dan. Dan was great- he was funny and dopey in a cute way, and he gave Gavin the chance to be the smartass for once. Dan was good fun, and liked to play HALO and Rainbow Six, which Geoff capitalised on immediately- slotting him into a Let’s Play or two when he wasn’t being ushered onto the podcast or pulled around the office like a trophy on display. Michael liked Dan plenty- but what he didn’t like was Dan’s visit cutting into _his_ Gavin’s time.

Suddenly, Gavin wasn’t texting him every two minutes asking where he learned to lip bite whilst kissing. Gavin wasn’t reminding him wherever contextually possible that they’d had sex and it was _good_. Gavin wasn’t even showing his face in the bar- because he was far too busy hanging out with _Dan_ , his _best friend_.

Michael had always assumed that _he_ was Gavin’s _best friend_.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Dan was almost certainly a _hundred percent_ not-into-men, Michael would’ve assumed they were fucking. Gavin was as flirty with Dan as he was with everyone else- and Dan was so large and muscly that he just swallowed Gavin in embrace, the two never really not in direct physical contact with each other. Bitterly, Michael had binge watched a bunch of their videos together. They were close, he quickly learned. They were _very_ close.

“Misery want some company?”  Lindsay was particularly snarky as sidled up beside Michael in their booth, sipping her beer. Michael knocked back a whisky quick enough to make Geoff wince, and glared at the bar, where Gavin and Dan were stood. It was the first night since Dan’s arrival that Gavin had bothered to come out- insistent on giving his friend the _full_ Austin experience before he had to go home to England for the rest of his army leave. Then, he would be straight back to the front line. Gavin hid it well, but Michael knew he was desperate for his best friend to do _literally_ anything else than head back overseas to fight.

“Leave it Lindsay.” Michael slouched against the booth. “I’m fine.”

“Look, everyone knows your pissed that Gavin’s got his old _Action Man_ back to play with. Can you try not to be such an asshole to Dan though? He thinks you _really_ hate him.”

“I don’t hate Dan.” Michael glared, tearing his eyes from the pair of them. They were still stood at the bar, laughing and drinking together. Gavin rested his head on Dan’s shoulder as he giggled. Dan patted his slim back. “I just fucking hate Gavin.” Michael looked past the bar, and caught eyes with a stranger.

Lindsay was talking, probably something worthwhile and advisable, but Michael wasn’t listening anymore. The guy at the bar was _definitely_ making eyes at him. Michael couldn’t say it was his usual type- this guy was fairly jacked beneath a clean pressed button-up shirt and faded, grey jeans. His dark hair fella around his forehead in a messy swoop. His lips stretched in a vague smile, and he winked.

“-So really, if you and Gavin just sit down and talk things out, I think that maybe you could actually come to some kind of conclusion about this?”

The guy continued to stare. Then, after a few seconds, he motioned with his hand for Michael to come over.

“-Michael, are you even listening?”

“Sorry Linds-” Michael scrambled to climb out of the booth, not letting his eyes fall from the stranger for another second. Briefly, he looked back over to Gavin- and thank _God_. Gavin was staring at bar-guy with a hot intense rage lighting up his eyes. Michael smirked. “I’m gonna go get laid. Thanks for the advice though.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day was back to work- but as it was Dan’s last day, Geoff had let them all take it easy. Michael was perfectly smug, a happy ache dulling his back and hips and a few visible hickeys peeking out from above his t-shirt collar after he’d all but _begged_ “Jamie” (if that was even his real name) to mark him all over his pale skin. Gavin was sat at his desk, uninvolved in any of the buzzing conversation, eyes fixed on his computed. He was frowning.

“What’s up with Gav?” Geoff asked, loudly. Gavin ignored him, so Geoff looked over to Dan, who shrugged.

“Dunno mate.” He replied. “He’s been acting like a _prick_ all day.” He reached over, jabbing Gavin with his finger in his spindly arm. “C’mon then, b. What’s gone and crawled up your ass?”

“Will you just fucking leave it?” Gavin snapped. Dan laughed.

“Ooo- someone’s touchy. Honestly, what happened, love?”

“Leave. It.” Gavin repeated, slowly. Then, he pulled his headphones back over his ears, and focused on the screen. The entire office sent themselves into a chorus of _oohs_ , bar Michael, who smiled to himself quiet. Gavin was fucking salty- and he was fairly sure he could guess why.

 _That’s what happens when you try and play a Jones, Dickie Bitch_. He thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After Dan’s departure, Gavin remained the same. He was bitter, clearly over the bar incident. He and Michael barely talked both in and out of videos, and it was having an overall grating effect on the rest of the office. Michael could practically feel Ray burning holes with his glare in his neck every day he didn’t try to talk to Gavin. He did his best to ignore it- continued being his cheery, upbeat self-whilst Gavin sulked in the corner and avoided conversation with everyone.

“Seriously Michael, this needs to get fucking sorted. I’ve talked to Gavin, but he won’t tell me shit.” Geoff lectured, once the rare occasion fell that it was just the two of them in the office. Jack had suggested _Whataburger_ for lunch, and Gavin had jumped in on the plans with Ray and Ryan in tow before Michael had a chance to agree. He was hungry- but Gavin was going. That meant he couldn’t go.

Geoff too had chosen to stay, and used the empty office to his advantage.

“Nothing to do with me Geoff.” Michael lied. “Gavin’s just being a prick. I don’t see how that’s my problem.”

“It’s your fucking problem when all the content we put out is dogshit because nobody wants to talk to each other. The fans are gonna pick up on this shit Michael. You and Gavin need to sit down and talk out whatever the fuck has happened between you.”

“ _Nothing_ has happened!” Michael whined. “I haven’t done _shit_ to him. He’s just being a fucking _bitch_ as usual- honestly. I’ve seen better reasoning skills from my nephew, and he’s fucking _five_.”

“-And I told you, I don’t give a fuck _what_ the problem is.” Geoff glared, and the seriousness of his tone made Michael uneasy. “Just fucking _fix_ it. I’m sending you both to that indie gaming convention in California to work at the Achievement Hunter Booth. You better sort your shit out on your trip, or don’t bother coming home.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were the only two _Achievement Hunter’s_ at the IndieCade booth- the rest of the supporting staff being Rooster Teeth members, as they didn’t really have a panel or anything major to focus on. It was just the fair-sized _Rooster Teeth_ booth where they were flogging merch and meeting fans with Barbara and Miles and a handful of significant others. The first day, however, Michael barely saw any of Gavin- they hadn’t flown together (Gavin _hated_ flying with other people) and the first main day of the convention Gavin was wanted everywhere due to his commitments outside of Achievement Hunter.

Michael didn’t care. He greeted fans, took stupid selfies and sold a bunch of t-shirts. The last thing he gave a fuck about was Gavin Free and his fucking whereabouts. Geoff’s warning was pretty serious, but Michael wasn’t exactly sure what more could happen between them. The damage had been done- Gavin was pissed at him, and they would continue not to talk until Gavin decided he wasn’t pissed anymore.

So far, he’d maintained the grudge. Michael didn’t think he’d ever seen Gavin put so much effort into anything since they’d met.

The second day of the convention was the Friday, and, in convention tradition there was a giant party at a local function hall that had been rented out. Being technical “staff”, the whole Rooster Teeth gang had received formal invitations, and Michael was nervous. Obviously, Gavin would be at the party. Gavin loved fucking _parties_ and schmoozing rich indie douchebags. Maybe he’d hook up with some fancy game developer and smirk at Michael as they left the room together, arm-in-arm. Or, worse he wondered if maybe Gavin would make a scene and they’d end up having a massive, public fall out.

Essentially, there was a lot that could go wrong.

“Dude, are you coming or what?!” the music was loud, so he could barely hear Miles over the phone. They’d all gone ahead without Michael, who’d hung back in the hotel with hollow claims of ‘needing to sort some things’ before heading over. The function hall was only across the street, but in Michael’s mind, it was a world away. “Everyone’s drunk already. You’re gonna have some serious catching up to do!”

“I’m coming, I am.” Michael adjusted the collar of his shirt in the mirror. “I’ll see you in a sec, Miles.” He hung up the phone, slipping it into the pocket of his jeans. Underneath his skin, his heart was pounding.

Fuck- when had he ever been this nervous to hang out with _Gavin_?

“Stop being a pussy.” Michael told himself in the mirror. “If Gavin’s gonna be a bitch, he’s gonna be a bitch. You can handle it. Stop being a fucking _pussy_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Mi- _Cool!_ ”

Gavin all but ran across the event hall when Michael stepped in, throwing his arms clumsily around Michael’s shoulders and hugged him tightly. “ _Micool_...” he slurred. “You _made_ it!”

Michael himself was speechless in shock, but Gavin didn’t seem to mind. Apparently, he was so drunk- he’d forgotten to be mad. His hand crept down and locked into Michael’s so he could be pulled across the dancefloor, over to the bar. “My friend needs a drink!” he yelled over the pounding music to the bartender. “Strongest shots you’ve got! For me and _lovely Michael_.”

“Hey you two, say cheese!” Michael turned as he heard Barbara’s voice, camera held up. “They’re for my journal about the convention, so keep it PG.” she glared at Gavin, who’s hands were wandering over Michael’s chest softly. He pouted, and dropped his arms, instead leaning against Michael with his head rested on his shoulder. “Adorable.” Barbara rolled her eyes at them both but there was a grin behind her painted lips. “Glad you finally made it Michael. Gavin’s been complaining you weren’t here all night.” She said.

“Well…” Michael trailed off, looking from Barbara back over to Gavin, who was leant over the bar as the bartender poured two clear shots of alcohol into shot glasses. “I’m here now. Let’s fucking get drunk, right?”

Gavin handed him his shot and they cheers-ed it together. The alcohol burned as it slipped down Michael’s throat, but with Gavin clinging onto him like an unstable toddler, he didn’t mind it so much. Clearly, Gavin was too drunk to continue being upset with him. Michael couldn’t turn that opportunity down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Shh-” Gavin hissed at him with a giggle as they tiptoed through the corridor of the hotel. “I…I told you- _Michael_! Ah!” he shrieked as Michael pressed more kisses into his neck, hands tightly settled at Gavin’s hips as he pushed him forwards, crotch flush against Gavin’s ass as they crept down the hallway. “Michael- _sh_ ,” Gavin laughed. “Barbara’s next door! She’ll _hear_!”

“Let her hear.” Michael smirked, nipping at Gavin’s ear as he fumbled in his pockets for the room key. Gavin slipped the key in the lock, and with a final smirk, he reached forwards and pulled Michael by the hand inside the room. The door slammed behind them- Michael wasn’t even sure if Gavin had taken the key card out, but he _was_ certain that he didn’t care- not when Gavin was already fumbling with the buttons of his shirt and pressing kisses over his chest.

They’d barely made it far into the hotel room when Gavin had dropped to his knees, Michael stood with his back flush against the wall and his shirt open. Gavin had already unzipped his pants and untucked his cock, playing with it between nimble long fingers before taking the entire thing in his mouth. Michael was in awe- Gavin’s gag reflex was so _garbage_ in general, he’d been sure the asshole wouldn’t know what to do with a cock in his mouth, but Gavin was full of surprises, apparently. He had Michael above him as a moaning, quivering wreck, hands running through Gavin’s gelled up hair frantically as little flicks of tongue stroked the sides of his cock, and Gavin’s warm throat clenched around him. He was right on the edge, toes curling as he felt his orgasm suddenly build, when Gavin pulled away- a messy, wet smile on his face.

“What’d you stop for?” Michael could barely form words, chest heaving as he caught his breath and reached forwards to cup Gavin’s face.

“Can’t all be over that quickly, can it?” was Gavin’s response as he rose back to his feet and kissed Michael feverishly, slotting their bodies together. “Although, I can see that you like me on my knees. I’ll save that little trick for when we don’t have a lot of time. Unlike tonight.” Gavin glanced at his watch, which flashed at them- _01:33_. “See love, all the time in the world.” He took Michael by the hand, and wordlessly led him over to the bed where they flopped down together, both separately scrambling to remove the others clothing as they kissed, rolling over on top of each other in a silent, petty scrap for domination. Gavin won- this time- and ended up straddling Michael’s hips, running his nails down his pretty pale chest teasingly.

Michael arched his back as Gavin brushed past his nipple. Gavin smirked.

“I could fuck you like this, couldn’t I?” he asked. Michael nodded, unashamed of the heat that flushed bright red from his chest up to his face. “I might… later. But I’ve been thinking about your cock for weeks, so I’d actually like to get another go on it first.”

“Jesus- I’m not saying no.” Michael replied, reaching across into the nightstand where he hoped and prayed Gavin had some condoms and lube stashed. Thankfully, he did (great minds did think alike, after all) and within ten minutes Michael had Gavin a moaning mess, shakily sinking down into his lap, over his cock as his blunt nails caused little crescent indentations on Michael’s pale chest. Slowly, once Gavin had managed to take his full length inside of him, Michael sat up slightly against the headboard, and tilted his head forwards to kiss at Gavin’s neck before he bucked his hips up, making Gavin bounce in his lap.

Gavin threw his head back, and giggled. It was so shocking, and adorable, that Michael couldn’t even stop the full on beam from spreading across his face. Gavin tilted his head back up, and when he noticed Michael smiling, his own expression matched.

This was _real_ \- they were happy. Michael didn’t understand why he and Gavin hadn’t just been fucking from the get go. It would’ve made everything so much simpler.

“I love fucking you.” Michael spoke his thoughts without fear of rejection or embarrassment as Gavin braced his arms on the headboard and rolled his hips. Michael ran a hand down Gavin’s side, past his waist and over the curve of his ass where he took a generous handful. “You’re so good at it.” He marvelled.

“Good.” Gavin grinned, whipping his hair out of his face. “Because you’re gonna get to do it much more often, now.”


	9. November & December 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray thinks Michael's an idiot. Gavin goes on a visit home. Geoff gives Michael a warning.

Chapter Nine: November and December 2013

 

 

November was an interesting month, after that.

At face value- nothing changed. Michael and Gavin were still the best of friends, Geoff was delighted that they were no longer arguing about _whatever_ it was, and videos were back to normal. However, if you were to peel just one flimsy layer below the surface- you’d see that really, actually, a lot had changed between them.

Because now, Michael and Gavin were _fucking_.

Twice a week (at _least)_ Gavin would show up at Michael’s door with a sixer of beers and an offer to play _Mario Party_ or _Halo_ or whatever new game he’d been obsessing over for the last week. Half the time, the beers would go unopened (they didn’t need alcohol to fuck anymore) and the game would be left paused on the third race when Gavin finally grabbed Michael by the collar and smashed their lips together. Things would then often (but not always, Gavin was always keen to use the space around them to his full advantage) end in the bedroom, where they’d fuck around for an hour or two until they were sweating and grinning. The next few hours would be spent lounging around in Michael’s bed, watching whatever shit was running on the TV or- more realistically- leaving it there as background noise as they revelled in the afterglow and talked in detail about nothing at all until Gavin either fell asleep or decided to leave. Some nights he stayed over, and Michael got to hold him tightly and dream about never letting go. Some nights, he didn’t.

And that was okay.

Their new _relationship_ (if you could even call it that- what _were_ they supposed to be calling it? Michael wasn’t sure.) wasn’t just confined to Michael’s apartment walls. Gavin practically got off on the thrill of getting caught alone- so at every opportunity he would try and get Michael hot under the collar in public. He’d tease him in clubs with slow drags of his hips against Michael’s to the music, or innocent enough touching around his arms or shoulders. At work, Michael would find himself dragged into bathrooms and empty offices to make-out for a few hot minutes, Gavin’s crotch grinding into his as he pinned Michael against a wall or climbed into his lap as they sat together on the white sofa when nobody else was there to see.

They’d get particularly risky whenever alcohol was involved. Michael had already jerked off twice just to the memory of Gavin pulling him into the dingy cubicle in a shitty night-club Barbara dragged them to before sinking to his knees, tongue already alive and ready to explore every inch Michael had to offer.

However, he didn’t put a label on their relationship. Not once did he even bother asking, so Michael didn’t bring it up either, childish fears of rejection and embarrassment still looming in the back of his mind. Michael never asked Gavin the dreaded question: _What are we?_ But neither hooked up with anyone else, and he supposed that that was enough.

“You are a fucking idiot.” Ray said, probably for the thousandth time. For once, he’d extended the invite of a game night over to Michael, because they hadn’t hung out together in weeks. Michael had been busy- fucking _Gavin_. “You really think this is going to end well? You and Gavin just… _fucking_ and not going any further?”

“It’s fine.” Michael shrugged, but he wasn’t sure he believed his own words. “I mean… Gavin doesn’t seem to mind. Relationships are overrated anyway.”

“Are you actually mentally fucking _retarded_?” Ray asked. “You fucking _love_ him, Michael. You’re in love with him, and if you carry on like this, you’re just going to get your heart broken. That’s gonna make the videos real fucking awkward, Geoff’ll _love_ that.”

Michael acted like he didn’t care, and brushed Ray’s accusations off nonchalantly. However, the words lingered in his head long after he retreated back to his apartment and continued to simmer slowly over the next week.

It didn’t help that he was seeing Gavin almost every day, his not-boyfriend keen to get as much _shagging_ done as possible before he went home to England for two weeks over the holiday period. He wouldn’t be home until new year’s at least.

“Are you going to miss me Michael?” he’d asked teasingly, stretching his arms back behind his head as he made himself comfortable in Michael’s bed. Michael had scoffed, and rolled his eyes. “’Course not.” He said. “It’ll be great. A Gavin-free two weeks.”

Gavin laughed; “That’s my name, you dunce!” and the conversation was over. Neither had time for sentimentalities, because Gavin was flying tomorrow and they were both young, sex-obsessed guys. Within twenty minutes, Michael had Gavin’s lips around the tip of his dick again, and a hand buried in messy brown hair.

It wasn’t until he received a text the next morning – _Bye Michael! Hope the bed’s not too cold without me xx –_ that it set it for real.

Because he _was_ going to miss Gavin. And he wasn’t yet sure what that meant.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The first day of Gavin’s absence brought an uncharacteristic bout of dark clouds over the usually sunny Austin sky. Michael scoffed to himself as he pulled up in the parking lot with Lindsay. What were the fucking odds? Gavin left, and the sun left with him. Typical.

“Try and look less like your dog just died.” Lindsay rolled her eyes at him as they parted ways in the corridor, Michael taking the immediate right into the Achievement Hunter office as she continued straight, out to the animators den. He was the last one in, pushing it slightly at quarter-past nine, but Geoff had never exactly been a stickler for time. Plus, with Gavin gone, there wasn’t exactly a push to film a thousand videos a week.

Ray was spinning absentmindedly in his chair as some video played out on his monitor. Jack was fucking about with the mics (his favourite hobby when Gavin wasn’t around was to clean up his messes) and Geoff was typing a wordy looking email. However, the boss was the only one to look up when Michael entered the room and smirk at him, knowingly.

“You gonna cry all day now that Gavvy-Wavvy is gone?” He teased. “Or are we gonna actually get some fucking work done?”

“Whatever.” Michael attempted to laugh, but he couldn’t help it. It didn’t feel genuine. As he tossed his bag down and settled at his desk, he couldn’t help but glance over at Gavin’s empty desk, his quiet computer, his blank monitor. “Did he, uh, did he land safe?”

“Yeah, he texted me when he arrived. He didn’t have your number on his second phone so he asked me to text it over, hope that’s cool.” Geoff replied. Michael nodded.

“’Course.”

“Hey, so- do you want to start with a few VS today? Gavin’s turn isn’t for a good few episodes.” Michael tuned out as Jack launched into business talk with Geoff and pulled his phone out of his pocket. At Geoff’s mention of Gavin’s second phone, a tiny sparkle of hope had ran through him. Had Gavin texted? Maybe he just hadn’t noticed the notification.

When he pulled up messages, his phone was blank. Michael pretended not to be bothered by it.

The week passed as more of the same. The office just felt _different_ without Gavin in it, causing a fuss and making noise. Michael actually missed walking in after a bathroom break to find a series of unexplained spillages, knocked over game cases or Gavin squatted on top of his desk, trying desperately to yank something out of it. Instead, he was met with the same every day; Geoff typing emails, Ray watching streams, Jack fixing the fucking mics and occasionally, Ryan at Gavin’s desk- wiring up his Xbox.

Michael slumped into his seat when returning from his lunchbreak. He had a few Rage Quit’s and other videos filmed, but couldn’t quite bring himself to edit them. One of them was Co-Op with Gavin- they’d gotten ridiculously drunk (as always) and stumbled back to the office with the genius idea to record another part of Michael’s State of Decay playthrough. The results had been fucking _stellar_ \- but drunk Gavin couldn’t keep his mouth shut about anything they’d done together, so Michael knew the video would probably need quite a lot of cutting. That was why he’d insisted on editing it himself.

Aside from Ray and Lindsay, nobody else in Rooster Teeth knew about them. Despite Gavin’s exhibitionist tendencies, they hadn’t _actually_ been caught by anyone yet. As far as Michael was aware, that was how Gavin was looking to keep things. He hadn’t even told _Geoff_.

“Michael, is your fucking mic broken or have you just completely given up on this video?”

Geoff’s snap startled him, and Michael jumped a little as he sat up in his chair. Oh- that was right. They’d been recording, right about the time he drifted off. GTA just didn’t interest him without Gavin there to screw over.

“Aw, Geoff, leave him alone!” Ray was grinning into his mic, and shot Michael a wink. “He’s just missing his boyfriend!”

“He’s not my fucking boyfriend-”

“-but he is a boy, and your _fucking_ -friend, right?”

“Shut _up_ , Ray!” Michael glared. “And Ryan, please cut all of this.” Ryan nodded.

“Wait, are you being serious?” Jack pitched in. “Ray’s only teasing… right Michael?”

The room fell silent. Despite having their backs to each other, Michael could feel the frown in Geoff’s words as his character stilled on screen, and his chair slowly rotated around. Michael didn’t dare to look back as he heard “Right, Michael?” a second time, but from his boss.

“Shit, sorry dude.” Ray mumbled. Michael groaned.

“Wait, wait, wait… let me get this straight. You two are fucking?” Geoff asked incredulously, dropping his controller onto his desk. “You and _Gavin_ fucking _Free_ are _boning_?”

“Fucking _hell_.” Michael huffed. “It was supposed to be a secret. Thanks Ray, _fuck_.”

“Mavin is real?” Ryan teased, easing some of the tension. Michael melted back into his chair. Nobody had moved on screen for seconds, so he happily assumed they were definitely taking a break in the video.

“Shut up Ryan. It’s just… _casual_.”

Jack scoffed. “Sure it is. Best friend’s fucking. Practically screams _casual_ , right?”

“Well I wouldn’t fucking expect _you_ to understand- how is your girlfriend, Jack? Cleaned her out yet?”

“I’m so fucking tired of people bringing up the _fleshlight-_ God Damn it!”

“Tough shit!” Michael yelled back. “Yes, Gavin and I are… whatever we are. Until now, nobody knew except for Ray and… Lindsay. It _doesn’t_ leave this room- you got it?” he shifted his neck, sending a few glares around until he settled on Geoff, who was staring at him with a tired sort of smirk on his face.

“What?” Michael sighed. Geoff shook his head, and turned back to his monitor.

“Nothing… I just… I hope you know what you’re doing, kid.” Geoff said. “I really hope you know what you’re fucking doing.”

Michael kept quiet. Of course, he had no idea anymore what the fuck he and Gavin were doing- and it didn’t help that every passing day of his absence made him more unsure. Add that to the severe weight of secrecy on his shoulders which had thankfully been lifted slightly, only to be instantly replaced by worry and guilt. Once Ray suggested they get back to the video and their characters came back to life on screen, Michael took the time to wonder if Gavin would be mad when he found out Michael had let their secret spill. After all, it had been a secret for a reason.

Even if he wasn’t sure what exactly that reason was.

 

* * *

 

 

_From: Gavin_

_About to board my first flight now. See you in about fifteen bloody hours!!! Xxxx_

Michael paced the length of his living room, glancing at the clock. Gavin had landed in Austin after a likely draining day of travelling two hours ago. Geoff had picked him up from the airport and taken him home. Gavin had then texted him saying he was coming over. Michael’s heart rate had then spiked dramatically.

All he kept thinking was that Gavin _knew_. Gavin knew he had slipped up- why else would he be busting his ass after over ten hours on a plane just to _hang out_? Clearly, he was mad. Clearly, he was looking to pick a fight.

Michael glanced up at the clock again. Gavin would arrive any minute.

He cursed under his breath. Despite the uncertainty, the last month or so with Gavin had been bliss after the ridiculous amount of arguing they’d pushed through. He didn’t want to fall into another bout of him and Gavin not talking, not interacting, not recording. Geoff had resorted to sending them to California last time. Michael wasn’t sure that could be topped.

The knock at the door made Michael’s palms sweat. He took a few breaths, hoping he didn’t look too nervous as he slowly opened the door and waited for the shouting.

Gavin stepped forwards, and pulled him into a tight hug. Michael’s body took a second or so to react, before he slowly reciprocated the embrace, and let Gavin lead them inside. Gavin kicked the door shut, and then pulled back with a grin.

He didn’t look mad.

 

“Hello love, did you miss me?”

 

They ended up on the couch, an hour or so later with a beer each and yet another shitty movie playing in the background. Neither had been watching- Gavin had been entertaining Michael for the best part of the last hour with stories of his family back home and all the Slo Mo Guys videos he’d managed to record. Michael had been laughing his ass off at the thought of Dan getting blasted with paint to the point of injury when Gavin went oddly quiet, and watched Michael until he stopped laughing, shifting uncomfortably under Gavin’s intense gaze.

 

“What?”

 

“I know.” Gavin said quietly. “About the AH guys finding out about us. Geoff told me.”

 

Michael stiffened. “Shit- Gav, look, I’m _sorry_. It was Ray and it just… slipped out, I- I didn’t mean-”

 

“-Michael.” Gavin cut him off with a gentle laugh and reached forwards, pressing a finger to his lips. “It’s fine.” He said. “I’m not mad. They would’ve known eventually, right?”

 

“Right.” Michael nodded. “I don’t know, I guess I thought you’d be mad that we’d been… fucking outed, I guess.”

 

Gavin shrugged, as he shrugged most things in life. Michael practically watched the minor inconvenience roll off his narrow shoulders and slip between the couch cushions. “It’s nothing.” He said. “Besides, they’re our friends. It’s not like they’re gonna rat on us.”

 

“Not like there’s anything to rat on.” Michael mumbled, catching Gavin’s attention immediately. He blushed. “It’s just… you know. Cause we don’t even know what we are. Let alone them.”

 

Gavin peered at him through hooded, sleepy eyes. He leant back against the couch.

 

“Hey, Michael?” he asked quietly, hands folding above his chest and that infuriating, adorable soft sort of sleepy smile lighting up his face will a warm glow. “What are we?”

 

“Honestly?” Michael sat up slightly, as Gavin turned to face him. “I’ve got no idea.”

 

Gavin didn’t have anything to say after that. He leant forwards with his lazy smile and slotted his dry lips over Michael’s. They kissed for a few intimate moments, but it didn’t go further. Then, they watched the shitty movie in silence. When it was over, Gavin stood up and lead Michael by the hand into his own room. Then, he stripped off, and climbed confidently into Michael’s bed.

Michael spent the night with Gavin wrapped in his arms. He still wasn’t sure what they were, but was happy to know that apparently, Gavin didn’t have the slightest clue either.


	10. NYE 2013 and January 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bois ring in the New Year together, and only lose themselves further.

Chapter 10: New Years Eve 2013 and January 2014

 

 

It was starting to become tradition at this point. Jack’s New Year’s Parties were just common knowledge to the company- and you didn’t need a personal invite to attend. Anyone on the Rooster Teeth payroll plus guests were welcome to rock up with a bottle of vodka or some chips and dip, and they’d all party together for a few hours. At midnight, Jack would release fireworks and all the couples would kiss.

Michael and Gavin decided to do things a little differently.

It was quarter to twelve when they decided to leave, avoiding Geoff’s watchful eye and Jack’s control freak glare. They both knew that if caught trying to sneak out before the midnight countdown by either of their work-dad’s, there’d be hell to pay. Michael guessed Gavin had been a pretty rebellious kid in his teenage years.

They made it a few blocks down the street until they came to the small playground that ran in the park by the river. The gate was bolted shut, but that didn’t stop Gavin. He lodged a foot between two bars and using what little upper body strength he had, pulled himself over and ungraciously tumbled into the grass. Michael followed suit (and actually managed to remain on his feet).

They wandered over to the playground in the centre of the park, and dicked about on the swings for a few minutes before settling on the roundabout, letting it half-spin gently as they sat together above the tiny metal chair.

“Michael look.” Gavin held up his phone, and illuminated the screen. “One minute left of 2013.”

“It’s been a pretty fucking awesome year.” Michael nodded. “The best year, actually. Probably the best year of my fucking life.”

Gavin grinned, and it was single-handedly the greatest thing Michael had seen all year. “Me too.” He said, as the clock ticked over and midnight struck on Gavin’s stupid IPhone.

They were far from the party by then, but Jack never skimped on his fireworks and even from the playground, Michael could see them shooting in the sky. Not that he got to marvel at them for long.

Gavin stood up and leant into him, making the roundabout spin faster with them on it as he pressed their lips together. Michael grabbed onto him instantly, pulling Gavin as close as he could so he could deepen their kiss. He didn’t care if they looked like a couple of dumb teenagers, making out in the park at midnight. It was _New Year_ , and he was spending it with the one person who’d made the last one actually _mean_ something.

“Happy 2014.” Gavin said quietly as he pulled away. Michael smiled.

“Happy 2014, boi.”

Gavin looked like he was considering saying something else, but they were interrupted by Michael’s phone, buzzing in his pocket. Rolling his eyes, he pulled it out and turned the screen so Gavin could see.

“It’s Denise. They’re an hour ahead but she said she’d stay up and call me for the New Year.” He explained. “I should get this.”

“Yeah.” Gavin nodded. “You should. Tell her happy new year, from me as well.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Okay,” Gus glanced down at the IPad briefly, before sitting back comfortably in his usual podcast seat. “Role call, I’m Gus Sorola-”

“Michael Jones.”

“Gavin Jones.”

“God no. Absolutely not.” Michael tried to glare, but the laugh in his voice was impossible to hide. Gavin grinned as he looked over.

“Not yet?” he offered. Michael shook his head.

“No fucking way. Gavin Jones- are you out of your mind?” he asked, expecting Gavin to quip back. It would just be another _Michael and Gavin_ moment. _Banter_ , as Gavin insisted on calling it every time they had any sort of mean-spirited interaction.

Gavin didn’t quip back. For a second, he actually looked _upset_.

“-Cause, uh,” Michael added, before Burnie had the chance to say his name and end the moment. “I’ll be Michael Free, obviously.”

Gavin’s face lit up as he grinned, and Michael pretended not to see Gus pretending to vomit, just out of their shot.

“What about double barrelled?” Burnie chipped in. “I’m Burnie Burns, by the way-”

“And I’m Gus.”

“-But yeah, double barrelled. Jones-Free?”

“What about Free-Jones?” Gus pitched in. Michael rested his hand on his chin, and pretended to think it over.

“I don’t know Gav.” He looked to his side, where Gavin was sat and smiled. “Jones-Free sounds like the winner to me.”

“Are you daft?!” Gavin exclaimed. “Free-Jones is the obvious choice.”

“Shut the fuck up. Jones-Free, take it or leave it!”

“I’m glad we get to see who wears the pants in this relationship.” Burnie joked, shaking his head fondly at them both as they bickered, Gavin jabbing Michael in the knee with the toe of his sneaker. Gus just rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna bet that it’s neither of them.” He said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their bickering remained throughout the day, and although the other Achievement Hunter’s liked to pretend the constant slew of insults layered with fondness was _annoying_ , it made some damn good content, and nobody could really complain about that. Then, at the end of the workday when only Jack was left in the office, going over some e-mails with his headphones blasting music, Gavin nudged Michael’s calf with the tip of his toe.

“Games?” he asked. Michael grinned.

“Sure.”

They drove back to Michael’s place in a comfortable silence, Gavin firing off a text to Geoff explaining that he’d be home later (and Geoff’s articulate reply came only seconds later- _yeah, you’re sucking dicks with Michael. I figured._ ) and Michael tapping his fingers in beat to the song playing on the radio. It wasn’t anything he knew particularly well- just the usual chart nonsense that Gavin loved to sing along to ( _I’m being ironic, Michael, I swear!_ ) as it swam its way up the charts.

“Have you ever thought-”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Here we fucking go! What- if my _legs didn’t know they were legs_? No Gavin, I fucking haven’t.”

“That’s not what I meant, you dunce.” Gavin poked his tongue at Michael, who reached forwards to flick it harshly. Gavin recoiled in shock, giggling as he pushed Michael’s hand away. Luckily enough for Gavin, the traffic signal turned green, and Michael focused his attention back on the road.

“What then?” he asked.

“I was _going_ to say, before I was so _needlessly interrupted_ , Michael, have you thought- or, I guess, did you ever think that, uh... you know-”

“-Gavin, you’re rambling.” Michael cut him off, pulling into the parking garage of his building. They’d barely been in the car five minutes, and Gavin was already blushing. His apartment was _opposite_ the fucking office, yet the dickhead had already managed to get his words confused. “Spit it out.”

“Just, did you ever, like, think this would happen?”

“Think what would happen?” Michael climbed out of the car, and watched as Gavin did the same, eyes darting around every inch of the garage that wasn’t Michael’s face.

“You know.” He blushed. “You and I. This whole… thing?”

Michael’s brow furrowed. He didn’t think he’d ever even _seen_ Gavin blush like that before.

“I… I don’t know.” He answered. Gavin rounded the car and came to stand beside him, but a foot or two of space resided between the two. Suddenly, things felt awkward. “Uh, I mean- yeah, obviously-” he started backtracking, because well- when _hadn’t_  he thought about Gavin and all his pretty edges in the months of pining leading up to that drunken kiss?

“Obviously?” Gavin’s eyes lit up as they locked with Michael’s. that stupid, smug smile spread across his face. It was Michael’s turn to blush.

“Whatever. Shut up.” He tried to ignore Gavin’s smirk as they bumped shoulders, making their way up to the apartment. “Let’s go and play _Towerfall_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Towerfall hadn’t lasted long- how could it, when Gavin was annoyingly good at the game, and Michael’s frustration and strive to be the _winner_ along with the way Gavin was edging closer and closer to him on the couch inevitable led to him forgetting his rationale for a few short seconds? However, the brief lapse in will-power was long enough to reach over and smack the controller out of his hands, ignoring the heavy thud it made on the floor, and shove Gavin down so he was laying back on the sofa.

“Michael!” he squealed, laughing when Michael slotted his body over Gavin’s, making space for himself between the Brit’s skinny thighs. Michael paid his pointless struggle no mind, and crawled his way up Gavin’s body so they were laid horizontal, nose to nose. Gavin stopped wriggling and instead, reached up to bury his fingers in Michael’s hair, pushing it back and away from his face. He really needed a haircut- but Michael couldn’t quite drag himself to the barber. He loved the way Gavin’s fingers played in his curls.

“Dunce,” Gavin whispered fondly, before leaning up and brushing their noses together. Michael had to laugh. It was so stupidly sweet, so domestic- he could get used to he and Gavin like this, every day.

However, when Gavin arched his back so their chests were together and slotted his mouth against Michael’s, he had to remind himself not to be so pathetic. Gavin wasn’t his. Not by a long shot.

That small fact, nonetheless, didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy himself in the meantime. Distantly, far back in the rational recesses of his mind, Michael knew that the whole thing only really could end in tears- but who was he to deny himself when he had Gavin like _this_ \- sweaty and naked and pliant in his lap, knuckles whitening as he gripped the top of the couch behind Michael’s head and rolled his hips up and down, not giving a fuck about how loud they were being- how irritating it would be to clean the embarrassing stains off the cushions- or even how _silly_ they probably looked, with Michael’s pants still around his ankles and Gavin’s stupidly tight boxers hanging over the TV from how far Michael had flung them.

“Don’t stop-” Gavin panted into his ear, and Michael felt it more in his heart than he ever could in his dick. He didn’t want to stop- he didn’t want any of it to stop.

But all things had to end eventually. He grabbed Gavin’s hips tightly and slammed into him with such force that he almost came on the first thrust, chest tingling with sensitivity from where Gavin had attacked it with his lips. Two slender hands buried themselves into the back of his hair and _squeezed_ \- before Gavin went stiff and came, untouched, into the space between the two.

It didn’t take Michael long to follow after _that_ visual, and they sat there for so long afterwards that Michael’s thighs ached from Gavin’s feather-weight. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to let Gavin go for another second, just on the off-chance that he’d never return.

 

 


	11. March 2014

Chapter 11: March 2014

 

Months passed. Things didn’t change.

A _situationship_ , that’s what Ray was starting to call it. He and Gavin had gone past _Friend’s with Benefits._ Friend’s with Benefits didn’t cuddle and text with kisses or talk on the phone until three AM every night they weren’t physically in each other’s presence. Friend’s with benefits didn’t find an excuse to be touching at every moment, feel the need to kiss each other softly in passing when they weren’t being watched or buy each other obnoxious valentines cards on February fourteenth.

Michael had even gone as far to tweet a sentiment to Gavin, which had been greatly reciprocated. All the _Mavin_ fans had gone wild, and he couldn’t really blame them. It made him laugh, to scroll through their replied and comments. They were surprisingly respectful on websites he never usually dared browse such as tumblr- all reminding each other that “ _shipping_ ” was a _fantasy_ , it _wasn’t real life_. Michael had to giggle and send a screenshot over to Gavin.

 _Little do they fucking know._ He said. Gavin sent back a smiley face.

Then, later:

 

_From: Gavversss_

_You going to the RWBY wrap party on Saturday?_

 

_To: Gavversss_

_Fuck yeah boi. I’m gonna get drunk off my ass, obviously._

 

_From: Gavversss_

_Cooooooooool. I’ll be there around ten._

It was the first big RT Party of the year, production on RWBY, Monty’s brainchild finally wrapping and the _Black_ trailer being released. There was still a little polishing to do (Monty was _never_ satisfied) but it was looking like the July launch of the show was going to go ahead as planned. In celebration, Rooster Teeth had hired out a venue and filled it with enough alcohol to knock them all unconscious. Of _course,_ Michael would be there.

He went with Lindsay at around eight and stuck with her for a while, being pulled from place to place to hear congratulation after congratulation. After all, Lindsay was the star of the show, being voice to the main character of whom the show was named after. Michael’s part was considerably smaller, but Gavin had sent him a congratulatory text on all his hard work after his final recording session. It wasn’t a big deal, but it made him smile when he read it.

By the time Gavin arrived at around ten with Geoff and Griffon in tow, Michael was already fairly drunk. Gavin smiled amusedly as the bounded over, pulling the two together into a tight hug. Gavin squawked when Michael lifted him off his feet, and Geoff rolled his eyes.

“C’mon then boi, let’s grab a drink.”

They hung out near the bar for most of the night, drinking together. Occasionally they would drift into separate conversation with separate people, but Michael found that he and Gavin would always manage to find their way back together. He’d be chatting to Lindsay and Kara and suddenly, from behind, Gavin would tap his shoulder and offer him a shot. The alcohol burned as it slipped continuously down his throat, but the buzzing in his fingertips made it worth it. Gavin was drunk too after a while, drowsy smile and heavy eyes as he wobbled over to the bar and rested there. Michael was talking to Brandon and his new girlfriend he’d been gushing about for weeks, when out of the corner of his eye, a guy he didn’t recognise stood beside Gavin at the bar. The two began talking and Michael frowned.

It wasn’t a strictly _Rooster Teeth_ event. Staff were allowed to bring guests as they wished, and the room was swarming with unfamiliar faces as animators dragged along their brothers and cousins and college buddies. This guy was young, but surely older than both him and Gavin with dark hair and dark eyes and a dark scruff to his chin. He was attractive, smiling down at Gavin as he slipped a drink his way. Michael’s brow only furrowed further, and he left Brandon midsentence to storm over.

“Hey Gav!” He announced his presence, throwing an arm over Gavin’s shoulder protectively. The guy raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, hi?”

“Michael…” Gavin mumbled, head lolling slightly as he sat upright, stiff in Michael’s forced embrace. “This is uh, Jason. He’s Marshall’s cousin.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jason smiled. Michael didn’t hold back his glare.

“Right.” He said. “And y’all were just… chatting?”

“Yup.” Gavin nodded. “Jason works over at SourceFed. He’s in town visiting.”

“Sure he is.” Michael couldn’t help the dark look in his eye as he stared Jason down. Despite he and Gavin not confirming anything about their _situationship_ to each other, neither had hooked up with anyone else since they’d started fooling around. He hadn’t even seen Gavin _be_ approached by anyone in months, because Michael was always by his side.

“Hey, Gavin…” Jason said, doing his best to pretend Michael wasn’t there. “We should keep in contact. You know, being in the business it’s good to have links. Here, I’ll give you my number-” he moved to pull his phone out of his pocket, but Michael stopped him, resting his hand over the guy’s wrist. He hadn’t intended it to be so aggressive, but it was too late. Gavin froze, eyes darting between the two. Michael cleared his throat and removed his hand.

“Nah.” He said. “I don’t think you will.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jason took a step backwards. “Are you two like, together?”

Both Michael and Gavin paused. Michael’s mouth was open, but words didn’t form. That was a question he certainly wasn’t sure how to answer- but that was how it looked, wasn’t it? He looked over at Gavin, but the Brit refused to meet his eye.

“Uh. No.” Gavin eventually said. “We’re not. Just mates, right Michael?”

Michael’s hand dropped from Gavin’s shoulder. Both physically and mentally, he took a step backwards.

“Sure.” He nodded. “Just… just fucking _friends_.”

With that, he turned and bolted towards the door. He could hear people as he barged through the crowds, calling his name and asking if he was alright, but ignored them. Faintly, he could hear Gavin too- following him. Shouting for him. Apologising.

Michael didn’t want to listen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Oh God. Not this shit again.” Geoff groaned on Monday morning. Gavin ignored him, earphones on and eyes attached to his computer screen where he was editing Minecraft silently. Michael had walked straight past him without a word, sat down at his desk and focused on starting up his computer. Neither had even looked at each other.

Behind them, Geoff was resting his head in his hands.

Their attempts at recording were futile, because for whatever reason Michael was refusing to speak to Gavin at all, let alone engage with him in the content. Gavin too was quiet, but with everyone else as well as Michael. Without _Team Nice Dynamite_ to drag him along on their brigade of ridiculousness, Ray was passive and borderline unamusing.

“Fuck this.” Geoff cancelled the recording and cut the session. One by one, they were dropped from the Minecraft server. Neither Michael or Gavin gave a reaction. “Sorry for wasting your time Ryan. You might as well go back to doing actual work considering these two dickheads are dead set on ruining my damn day.”

Ryan sighed, but ultimately seemed to understand the venom in Geoff’s words and started packing up his things. Ray grimaced awkwardly over at Jack, who nodded to Michael and Gavin and raised an eyebrow in question. Ray shrugged. He hadn’t been at the party. For once, he didn’t know any more than the rest of them.

All everyone knew was that Gavin had done _something_ at the party that resulted in Michael storming off and Gavin running after him, shouting that he was sorry. Michael hadn’t turned back. Neither had spoken since.

“Idiots, meeting room. _Now_.” Geoff’s tone was deadly serious as he laid a hand on each of their shoulders and squeezed firmly. Gavin snuck a look over at Michael, but Michael simply glared back in response before standing up and following Geoff out the room.

“What happened?” Jack asked, aloud, once Michael and Geoff had gone. Gavin lingered by the door.

“I was an idiot.” He said quietly. “That’s all.”

Geoff sat them down in the meeting room across the table from him. Still, neither looked at each other.

“If I wanted to be an asshole, I’d say I told you so.” Geoff sighed. “but I’m not going to do that. You two need to sort out whatever this issue is like _professional adults_ and quit acting like whiny bitches. You’ve still got a job to do, and we’re trying to get as much filmed as possible before we move offices. I can’t have this,” he gestured to the space between the two, “ruining our content. Fix it. Now.”

Then, Geoff left the room and closed the door behind him. Michael rocked back in his chair and Gavin turned to face him.

“Look, Geoff’s right-”

“-Save it.” Michael stood up and walked towards the door. “Don’t waste your fucking breath. I’m still mad. No apology is gonna change that.”

“Ever?” Gavin asked, standing as Michael opened the door to the meeting room and moved to leave. He sighed, and turned back, briefly.

“Just leave it Gav.” His tone was pleading. “Leave it for now.”

Michael left Gavin alone in the room, and headed back to their office. Geoff had plenty of words of protest once he walked back in, but when he reached down to the floor and picked up his backpack and jacket, he fell silent.

“So you’re just going to leave?” Geoff called after him as he left the office and walked towards the exit.

“Yep.” Michael replied simply. “I’m taking a personal day.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The following evening, Michael groaned as he heard a knock on his door. He traipsed over and peered through the peephole.

“What do you want?” he glared into the smiling face of Ray, holding a jumbo bag of _Dorito’s_ and a four-pack of _RedBull_.

“Game night?”

Michael wished he could be surprised at Ray’s presence. He was only surprised Lindsay wasn’t in tow, after he’d texted them both and explained the whole situation, whilst announcing that he wouldn’t be making his way into the office for a second consecutive day.

“No offence, but I’m not really in the mood for game night.” Michael said, stepping aside so Ray could make his way inside the apartment. He left the chips and drinks on the kitchen counter, before he strolled over to the couch and flopped down on it.

“Geoff’s pissed by the way.” He said. “After you left, Gavin left too. Neither of you came in today either, so we couldn’t really record much.”

“Wouldn’t’ve made a difference if I was there or not- still wouldn’t have been recording. Gavin and I aren’t exactly on speaking terms, I don’t know if you’ve noticed.”

Ray scoffed. “Yeah, I’ve noticed. What are you gonna do man?”

“I don’t know.” Michael answered truthfully. “I’m still mad at him but… I hate _not_ talking to him, you know? Like… it sounds fucking dumb but I miss him. I miss talking to him and hearing all the stupid shit he says- but what am I supposed to do, just forgive him for being an asshole?”

“You can’t just blame Gavin, dude.” Ray sighed. “It’s both your faults for never putting a god-damn label on what you were doing. You weren’t fucking _together_ just as much as you _were_ together. He shouldn’t’ve just said no but… I dunno. He probably just panicked.”

“Maybe.” Michael was quiet and thoughtful. Ray watched him like a concerned therapist, and it was infuriating. “I need to talk to him, that’s for sure.”

“Text him?” Ray suggested. Michael shrugged.

“Couldn’t hurt, I guess.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Ray jumped to his feet.

“I’ll bounce.” He said.

“-Nah, you came all the way here, don’t leave dude.”

“All the way here?” Ray laughed. “Dude, I live upstairs. It wasn’t much of a trip. I don’t even have shoes on.” he pointed at his feet- covered only by plain black socks. “I’ll see you tomorrow, at work, with your boyfriend. All happy families, for Geoff’s sake?” he asked, teasingly.

“No promises.” Michael smiled, and Ray walked towards the door, taking the Doritos but leaving the Redbull behind. “And Ray,” he called at the last second. “Thanks. For… checking up on me and shit.”

“Thank Lindsay, she was the one hounding me and making sure you hadn’t taken a bath with the toaster yet.”

“Fuck off.” Michael laughed, and Ray affectionately flipped him off as he left the apartment. Once he was gone, Michael turned his phone on and was surprised to see that a text from Gavin was already there, waiting for him.

_From: Gavvy Wavvy_

_I’m so sorry Michael. Please talk to me. I miss you._

_-_

 

Michael glanced at the time on his phone. Gavin’s text had only been sent twenty minutes ago.

 

_To: Gavvy Wavvy_

_We’re both fucking idiots and I get that. You didn’t mean it or whatever. I’m sorry for being such a dickhead and not talking to you but I just needed a sec._

_-_

Gavin’s reply was instant.

_From: Gavvy Wavvy_

_Want me to come over and talk?_

 

 

Michael sighed, and tapped the phone against his chest thoughtfully. Realistically, what was going to happen if Gavin showed up? They’d skirt around their feelings for a bit in a half-assed “talk” and then probably fuck each-other till they felt better. Things would be somewhat back to normal at work, but did that mean things would be good?  Probably not.

 

_To: Gavvy Wavvy_

_No, it’s cool. I think we both just need some time and space to think about us and what we want._


	12. April 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, things start making sense. A change in location causes a change of heart that has been a long time coming.

Chapter Twelve: APRIL 2014

 

 

The first week of April was a hectic one, because Rooster Teeth was moving.

Michael felt an overwhelming sense of pride as he watched box after box be pulled out of their tiny room in 636. It felt like he’d been there for so long and seen the company grow so much in such a short amount of years. They’d outgrown themselves, literally, and were moving to a giant studio just a little while away in Austin.

Ray was devastated that he couldn’t just hop the fence and stroll into work a few minutes after nine anymore. Aside from that, everyone was excited to have a new space with plenty of room to breathe, after being cramped in the tiny office for so long.

He was out at lunch with Lindsay in a small diner after being sent away by the stage manager (their space was so big, they had a _stage_ manager now). Gavin had gone to get Rudy’s with the rest of the gang. Michael loved Rudy’s but things with him and Gavin were still a little on edge. They were talking again, both in videos and texting, but nothing further had been said about them or their relationship. Michael had been honest when he said he needed space- but a week or so had passed and he couldn’t help it. He _missed_ Gavin.

“Have I left it too long?” He asked Lindsay, leaning over to steal one of her fries. “Me and Gav… is it ever gonna work?”

“It’ll work.” She smiled at him. “If you’re prepared to work at it.”

The waitress came back over to collect their plates, a young girl with long blonde hair and a false smile. She’d been doing a lot of smiling, particularly in Michael’s direction, but he hadn’t been paying her much attention.

“Y’all need anything else?” she asked, southern and sickly-sweet. Michael shook his head.

“Just the check please.” Lindsay said for him. She rolled her eyes when the waitress walked away. “That girl is so fucking wet for you, it’s making me embarrassed to be female. Like does she not just assume I’m your girlfriend like a normal person?”

“Clearly she thinks I’m way too hot for you.” Michael teased. Lindsay flipped him off, and finished her milkshake.

The waitress darted back over and slipped the cheque towards Michael before winking and walking away. Michael frowned, but unfolded the paper. Scrawled on the bottom in black ink was a phone number.

“She gave you her _number?_ That’s pretty ballsy, I take it back, I don’t hate her. Girl’s got guts.”

Michael didn’t respond to Lindsay straight away. He stared at the numbers on the paper so hard, they almost started to blur. Inside, his chest restricted. He thought of another time, in another diner, with a British boy sat opposite him, chewing with his mouth full and making eyes at a similar looking girl in a similar looking uniform. At the time, he’d watched Gavin lead her on and then dispose of her cell number like it was the wrapper from his burger and decided that obviously, Gavin didn’t give a shit about anyone.

But when Michael stared down at the numbers on the tissue, something in his stomach flickered and changed. Because maybe Gavin hadn’t given a shit about her, the same way that he didn’t give a shit about _this_ girl too. And maybe that meant-

“I have to be with Gavin.” He mumbled, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

“Huh?”

“I have to be with Gavin.” He repeated, louder, standing up and pulling his jacket on. He rifled through his wallet quickly and left twenty dollars on the table, before grabbing his backpack and hauling it over his shoulder. “Gavin- I. Gavin’s the one.”

“Dude, did you just have an epiphany in fucking _Bart’s Diner_?

“Let’s go.” He pulled Lindsay by the hand, dragging her away from the table. “I’ve gotta fix everything.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That evening, Michael dialled Gavin’s number for the first time in over a week.

He didn’t know if Gavin could sense he was calling before he did, or if he was just waiting by his phone and hoping- but surprisingly, for once he picked up straight away.

“Michael?” his voice sounded small over the line, and it tugged gently on Michael’s heartstrings.

“Come over.” He said, not bothering with petty formalities. He was far too desperate for a standard, awkward hello. “Please. I miss you. Let’s talk?”

The words were simple, but Michael was far too desperate to try and wax poetry in hope of saving things. His feelings were sudden and overwhelming, spilling from his lips in three tiny sentences. It was short, but it seemed to be enough.

“I’ll be there in twenty.” Gavin replied, and then the line went dead.

True to his word, exactly twenty-two minutes (not that Michael was watching the time on his phone with bitter anxiety, or anything) later there was a knock on the door. Michael flew from his seat on the couch and rushed over, pulling the door open. Gavin was stood, frozen on the other side. Even in a simple old faded Achievement Hunter logo tee with his dumb skinny jeans and bright flag converse, stood stock still like a deer in headlights, Michael knew, instantly that he loved him.

“C-Come in.” he stuttered slightly, before stepping aside. Gavin walked inside with trepidation, and remained silent. He didn’t wander over to the fridge or cupboards, helping himself to the inside of Michael’s groceries. He didn’t even flop down on the sofa and pester Michael to turn the Xbox on. Instead, he just stood awkwardly in the thin line between the kitchenette and the living room. Michael didn’t move from where he was stood by the door, and the two stared at each other.

“I-You said you wanted to talk,” Gavin mumbled, rubbing his elbow with his hand awkwardly. It dawned on Michael suddenly that for once, he held the power between he and Gavin. Gavin was the one who was sheepish, the one who was unsure and questioning. Michael had all the answers. It was just the presentation that he had to work on. “Here I am.” Gavin raised his arms slightly. “What did you want to say?”

Michael walked towards him, and laid his hands on Gavin’s shoulders firmly. “Firstly, I am sorry.” He said, before pulling the other into a tight hug that was, thankfully, reciprocated. “I’m such a fucking idiot.” His voice was muffled by Gavin’s shoulder as they swayed together gently. “But,” then he pulled away, hands holding Gavin at arm’s length, “So are you. We’re _both_ stupid.”

“We’re both pretty dumb.” Gavin agreed. “We should’ve talked and figured out… stuff. Us. Whatever.”

“Yeah well, hindsight is fucking twenty-twenty.” Michael grumbled, dropping his hands from Gavin’s shoulder and moving them awkwardly to the pocket of his sweatpants. “Look, Gav… I don’t know about you, but I don’t think there’s much to talk about.”

“Oh. Right.” Gavin looked startled, body stiffening like a spooked cat. His eyes widened, and darted over to look at the door. “I’ll just go then-”

“-No, wait, asshole.” Michael reached out and grabbed Gavin as he began to rush over to the door, holding him by the wrist and pulling him back. “I didn’t mean like that.” He released Gavin’s wrist, and moved his hand down so their fingers intertwined. Gavin held his hand gladly, which Michael took as a good sign. “I mean, I’ve fucking figured it out.”

“Michael.” Gavin’s brow furrowed. “I don’t understand. What do you mean, boi?”

“I love you, you fuck.” Michael laughed, because finally, he could say it. That nagging feeling stalking in the back of his mind since Valentine’s day two-thousand and fucking twelve. Finally, he could give a name to the indescribable and it felt fucking _good_. Gavin was frozen, but he didn’t let go. “I want us to like… you know, be together!” Michael said. Gavin remained silent and still, and Michael felt his heart suddenly sink. “Wait- I mean, if that’s not what you want I understand I just-”

“-No, I…” Gavin cut him off, and a small smile spread across his face. “You love me?” he asked quietly. “Like, for real?”

“Of course.” Michael nodded, and with his other hand, he touched Gavin’s face gently. “Dude. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve kind of been obsessed with your sorry ass since we met.”

“ _Michael_.” Gavin cooed, and the sound made Michael want to throw his head back and laugh in joy. He could listen to Gavin say his name a thousand times on loop, that stupid, butchered lisp of _Micool_. He’d set it as his fucking text alert, morning alarm, ringtone. He’d listen to it forever.

“Well, are you gonna fucking let me kiss you, or what, dipshit?”

Gavin grinned. Then, he released Michael’s hand and threw both his arms around the others neck. He kissed Michael with purpose, with passion- with _love_. And Michael could _feel_ it, reverberating through Gavin’s lips and trickling down into his chest. They were _together_. Everything was going to be alright- or at least, he hoped. Even if things _were_ shitty, it didn’t matter. Because Gavin would be there regardless.

 

* * *

 

 

He’d _dreamed_ of having Gavin like this.

In all the times they’d had sex before, Michael had done his best to keep the tiny, fragile detail of his heart out of it. It was easy to get caught up in the _concept_ of sex- sweat and teasing and nipping and moaning, and sure, Gavin did all that _spectacularly_. He was the ultimate fucking show-girl when it came to bed, and Michael had finally started to understand why so many of his past suitors always came running back, even when he treated them like trash.

But _this_ was different. Michael didn’t realise it until they were halfway through, Gavin with his back arched and his head turned back just slightly, so Michael could catch the tip of his ear between his teeth every few seconds and they rocked together, this wasn’t _sex_. Not anymore.

“Fucking hell-” he panted, dragging himself teasingly slow inside of Gavin. “This is it, isn’t it?”

“ _What_ are you on about?” Gavin hung his head briefly, catching his breath. Michael rested his forehead into the damp dip that Gavin’s shoulder blades created, before pulling out all together and turning Gavin over so he was laid on his back, and the two could watch each other.

Michael smiled at Gavin, who whined in protest at the sudden pause in activities, before lowering himself down and brushing their noses together tenderly. Gavin let out a small, breath giggle.

“What is it?” he asked, one hand curling behind Michael’s neck, stroking his damp hair.

“Making love.” Michael smiled, as Gavin rolled his eyes and his cheeks flushed and he pretended not to be infatuated by the idea. _Commitment issues_ was Gavin’s M.O, Michael had known that since they’d met. Gavin _fucked_. He barely had _sex_ , and he certainly didn’t _make love_. “It is.” Michael was adamant, shaking his head and nuzzling Gavin’s stupid nose again before moving his hands down from his face to lift his thighs up, and Gavin let him. Michael’s dick nosed at the tip of Gavin’s entrance, and he sucked in an expectant breath.

“I want you to say it,” Michael muttered darkly, and the prettiest, most prominent blush he had ever seen spread from Gavin’s tanned cheeks to the dark hair covering his chest. “Come on. Just ask.”

“Fuck me?”

Michael shook his head, the head of his cock made sporadic, feather-light contact before drawing back again, over and over. Gavin was growing more and more wound up by the second, and Michael was loving the image. His nipples were stiff and begging for attention. His dick was stood, solid, resting against his bellybutton. It was tempting- Gavin was always tempting- but Michael just needed to hear him ask for _real_ so he knew that they would be able to do this.

“Try again.”

Gavin looked away, blush somehow darkening further. Michael smirked and leant down to kiss his cheek affectionately.

“If I say it, will you stop being such a knob?” he mumbled.

Michael moved his lips down further, and caught Gavin’s earlobe between his teeth, rolling it gently. Gavin’s entire body stiffened and his back arched beautifully.

“No promises.”

Gavin tried to glare, but it was pointless. He knew this, of course. Michael had always been able to see right through him- he just hadn’t ever realised until now, when it was too late to turn back.

“Make love to me.” Gavin whispered, and Michael pushed his way inside without an inkling of hesitation. Gavin threw his head back into the pillows and his nails raked red strips down Michael’s pale back. “Please, please, _please_ boi- don’t stop.” He begged, and the sound made Michael’s entire body go over in tingles. Gavin panted. “I _love_ you.”

That made Michael still his movements. Gavin froze beneath him, and the two held eye contact for a few, uncertain seconds.

“You do?” Michael asked. He couldn’t lie and say the thought that Gavin simply _didn’t_ hadn’t crossed his mind in the hours since he’d said it for the first time. Gavin hadn’t said it back- and that was fine- Michael wasn’t intending on pushing him into a level of commitment that he wasn’t ready for.

It hadn’t stopped him from being curious.

“Of course.” Gavin’s tone was no longer teasing. His chest was still heaving as his body tingled with over-sensitivity, but Michael couldn’t resist pressing in those last few inches so that Gavin held him even tighter. He buried his face into Gavin’s shoulder and pressed light kisses over every inch of tanned skin he could find.

“Tell me again.”

“I love you- _ah,_ ” Gavin moaned as Michael began to rock a little faster.

“Again.”

“I love you!” Gavin cried, squeezing him in every way he could. “Michael- _I love you_. _I love you. I love you_!”

He said it again, for what felt like the hundredth time once they were done, laid quietly together as the room grew dark.

“I love you Michael.” His voice was almost a whisper against Michael’s pale chest, but he heard it all the same and his insides lit up.

“I love you too Gavin.” He replied. “ _God_. I love you so fucking much.”


	13. May 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff just wants to call it what it is.

Chapter Thirteen: MAY 2014

 

 

 

The protocol for inter-office relationships when you’re sort-of-famous-on-the-internet but sort-of-not-famous-in-real-life were an unwritten guideline suggested by Gavin on their tenth night together as an official couple.

“We have to be careful, boi.” Gavin said quietly, scratching through the thick patch of hair on his chest. “Like, you know, in videos and stuff. At least for a little while. Don’t want to go running in headfirst and announce our relationship to the whole world just to break up in a couple weeks and make things spectacularly awkward.”

“I couldn’t fucking agree more.” Michael nodded. “It would probably be the smart thing to do to keep it to us, you know, for a couple months or whatever. What about the guys tho? Ray, Lindsay- they’ll fucking slit my throat if I keep it from them.”

“What about Geoff?!” Gavin huffed. “He already hates us. He might _fire_ us.”

“Geoff isn’t going to fire us.” Michael laughed, rolling over so he was beside Gavin on his side, the two eye to eye on the pillow. “Don’t be dumb. He’ll probably just fuck us up a bit.”

“Might be best to keep it quiet from everyone then.” Gavin extended his arm to tuck it around Michael, drawing them together. Then, gently, he rubbed the back of Michael’s hair with his short fingernails until Michael was a keening, humming mess. “You’re like a bloody cat, you know Michael. I should start calling you kitty.”

“Do that in public and you’re dead.” Michael said, still smiling as Gavin petted him. “The fans already suspect enough about us being together, I’ve shown you the fucking _mavin_ tag. How long do you really think it’s going to take for them to twig?”

“I dunno.” Gavin shrugged. “We’ll just have to play it by ear, I suppose. Now, get off. I need to get up and go home.”

Reluctant and pouting, Michael rolled off of Gavin and watched him as he reluctantly strolled around the length of the bed, picking up his clothes and pulling them back on piece by piece. He smiled, looking over at Michael laid out in the bed, and rounded the edge, leaning forwards to kiss him softly.

“Can’t you just stay again?” Michael whined. Gavin bit his lip, and for a second Michael wondered if he was going to be tempted (again). However, Gavin’s will power was apparently much better than it looked and he moved further away from the bed and begun to wriggle into his shoes.

“Geoff will suspect something’s up if I’m staying here every night, won’t he? He already thinks something’s going on cause we’re friends again. I don’t want to push my luck, do I? Not after we just agreed to keep it quiet.”

“I know, I know.” Michael huffed. “Doesn’t mean I don’t miss you when you go.”

“ _Michael_.” Gavin grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow, wont I? Love you.”

“Love you too Gav.” Michael said. The ability to say those words alone sent tingles through his spine which lasted long after Gavin was gone, texting him excitably the whole journey home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They did their best to remain inconspicuous during office hours, falling back into the usual Michael-and-Gavin banter. The main six probably assumed they were still ‘just-fucking’ and watched them with half-assed, slightly curious gazes. Nobody else at the company usually gave them a second look, but in the following weeks as their relationship became more and more real, Michael was aware of the stares and sly glances.

Gavin didn’t make it easy. Even on the podcast- the _most_ public it got for them, he’d be all over him. Gavin would scoot up as close as possible, pretend to be joking around as he crossed his legs over Michael and wriggled close so Michael’s arm went around his shoulder. Gus and Burnie rolled their eyes, but it didn’t have the usual playful dismissal. They were _watching_ , recording, thinking. Soon enough, they’d twig.

Michael just wished he cared enough to stop. However, now he could actually call Gavin his- he didn’t want to be away from him for a second. Every second he _didn’t_ spend by Gavin’s side, he wondered where he was, what he was doing, where he’d been. Gavin would go off to record Podcast Let’s Play’s with Burnie or have meetings with Matt, and Michael would sit in the office and physically miss him. His chest tightened when Gavin wasn’t around, and when he returned, he’d find some excuse for them to be touching again. If that meant pretending to tackle him onto the sofa just so they could wriggle around together, then so be it.

As Michael predicted, over the weeks that totalled up May of 2014, the fans put on their reading glasses and looked in depth into things Michael had never even realised, like their body language- the way they always turned into each other when the other was talking. It shocked Michael, as he scrolled through his “tag” on _tumblr_ how often he glanced in Gavin’s direction for no particular reason at all. It was even more adorable to see how often Gavin was looking back.

Three weeks passed, but neither said a word. Then, one morning, Geoff walked in to find them “playfully wrestling” on the office floor whilst Ray recorded, and dragged them both into the conference room next door.

“Alright, that’s it. I’ve had enough of the fucking suspense.” Geoff glared at them both, Michael feigning pure innocence and Gavin’s cocks, shit-eating grin. “What’s going on? Are you fucking again or what? because I can’t keep up and as your boss I think I deserve to know.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gavin couldn’t hide his pleased smile as he folded his arms over his chest. Michael stifled a laugh into a cough. Geoff’s glare only darkened.

“Don’t give me that shit. If you’re going to have another falling out in two weeks and pull another stunt like you did last month, I need to know about it now so we can start stockpiling vidoes in advance.”

Michael sighed, and looked over at Gavin. _Should we tell him?_ He asked with his eyes. Gavin just shrugged. _Up to you boi._ _If you think so._

“We’re together.” Michael admitted. “Like for real. Dating. Not just fucking.”

“Well.” Geoff sat up, frowning slightly. However, thankfully, he didn’t look angry. “Colour me fucking surprised. You finally got your shit together.”

“Yup.” Gavin nodded smugly, reaching across to hold Michael’s hand in his. “Michael and I are together for real now. We’ve just been keeping it quiet cause it’s only been a couple weeks and we don’t want to look silly if it goes tits up.”

“Keeping it quiet!” Geoff laughed. “Are you serious? I don’t think I’ve seen this much mavin shit since the _happy_ _valentine’s_ tweets. If you think you’re fooling anyone, you’re wrong.” He leant back in the chair. “Let’s just call this what it is. The fans are convinced, so you need to confirm or deny. Draft up a fucking statement or something, post it to your journal. That’s my advice.”

“I don’t know about that.” Gavin countered. “Where’s the fun?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “You’re such a child.”

“No! I’m serious!” he laughed. “There’s no legal contract stating I have to confirm or deny shit about my personal life. I say, Michael, we just _say nothing_.”

“What do you mean? Keep it a fucking secret?” Michael snapped, annoyance level rising. He’d put two much fucking effort into this whole fiasco for it to be passed off and swept under the proverbial carpet as a dirty little secret even though it had just barely started. Thankfully, Gavin shook his head.

“No, you dunce. Not hold back, at all. Not hide anything, not even in videos. Just be us- and if they twig, they twig. Who cares, right?”

Michael sat back, and thought it over for a few seconds. When he looked across the table, it appeared that Geoff was doing the same thing. Gavin was an idiot, as usual, but there was some sense to his plan. It avoided the awkwardness of a formal statement, at least. This way, people couldn’t bombard them with stupid fucking questions for at least a little while. They’d just have to keep speculating.

“I’m on board.” Geoff surprised him by saying, standing up from his seat. “Do what you want, I guess. I’ve got to tell Burnie though, and HR. And… you know, you should probably mention something to all our friends.”

“Will do.” Gavin nodded. “Thanks Geoff.”

“No problem.” Geoff got up, walking over to the door of the meeting room. “Oh, and guys. I’m happy for you. Grif and I were rooting for you from the start.”

Geoff walked out of the room, leaving a grinning pair of idiots behind him. Only once the door was closed did he allow a small smile to drift across his face. He’d seen it coming for months- _years_ even, obviously. He was just glad that the two of them had finally figured out what everyone else had been seeing for so long.

“Hey, Jack!” he yelled. “You owe me forty bucks!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long left in the story now! Hope you've all enjoyed Gavin and Michael's story so far.


	14. Summer 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, but sweet outlook into the events of the summer of 2014.

SUMMER 2014

 

Over the summer that followed their half-assed promise to Geoff, for the first time Michael felt like there wasn’t a single obstacle in his and Gavin’s way. They learned how to talk to each other, truly _communicate_ in ways that didn’t involve drunken sex and shouting (although, they did that too, plenty). Michael knew all of Gavin’s favourite meals and how to cook them without burning the apartment down. Gavin knew Michael’s top ten video games by heart, in both order of preference and release date. They’d known each other inside out before, as friends, but the weight to their relationship added the chance to explore each other at new depths that neither had imagined would _be_ possible. Never did Michael think he’d know the top five easiest ways to get Gavin off both quickly and quietly- and he imagined that Gavin had never given much thought to _just_ how loud he could make Michael yell for reasons other than anger.

Now that they weren’t all that concerned about hiding their relationship, they were free to spend almost every day (and most nights together) together. Either at the end of the day Michael and Gavin would climb into the back of Geoff’s car and hang out at the Ramsey’s for a few hours before retreating to Gavin’s annex for the night, or they’d hitch a ride back to Michael’s apartment building with Lindsay or Kdin or whoever else was offering and spend the rest of the evening together, doing something as simple as laying around playing video games, or spontaneously deciding to get blackout drunk, go to the movies, fuck in the shower. They did whatever they wanted to do. Michael felt like he was living in a movie-montage, and the background track was _The Time of My Life_ , or something else equally as cheesy and heart-warming.

Despite attempts to keep things a little more lowkey at work (or at least on camera) both Michael and Gavin knew that they weren’t putting up much of a convincing front. Over half of their fans were convinced that _something_ was going on between them, what with the ridiculously frequent amount they posted pictures ‘hanging out’ together, their new series ( _Play Pals!)_ and their repertoire within it. They played Surgeon Simulator, and Michael had almost dropped the _L_ bomb into the recording when Gavin swung the hand over with the bloody heart held inside it. “I give you my heart Michael! _Again_!”

Some had pegged it down to a call back to their Surgeon Simulator: Ambulance & Space Missions Rage Quit. Michael knew better.

They played _Nut-Ball_ until Gavin was a rolling, squealing mess and for a second Michael felt bad. However, it was _content_ (as Gavin always said) and was definitely worth him almost popping a staple.

“If you had a medium-sized dick, that would’ve hit you in the dick.” Michael teased as the apple brushed Gavin’s thigh. _How does Michael know how big Gavin’s dick is anyway ;)?_ One of the comments he read said. Neither of them bothered to comment back.

“Yeah, you don’t have any skin on the tip of your knob, do you?” – Okay, as Geoff showed them the full posted video with a disapproving frown on his face, Michael could start to see how things were getting a little out of hand. He and Gavin _really_ weren’t being as subtle as they _thought_ they were, but Gavin made a fairly good argument for their case. “But _Geoff_!” he whined. “It’s a bit hard not to mention dicks when the entire video is about hitting each other in the nuts!”

“I’m _begging_ you. Announce that you’re together and put everyone out of their collective fantasy-shipping misery.”

“No _way_!”

Geoff sighed, shaking his head at the pair of them. “How much?” he asked. “Come on. At this point, I’ll _pay_.”

“Ten thousand dollars!” Gavin poked his tongue out. Geoff raised his middle finger.

“Alright, fuck you.” He said, heading towards the door. As usual, he had about seven meetings, all of which he was already late for. “I’ll find a way to make you do it. Even if it does cost me ten thousand dollars.”

“Good luck.” The pair of them giggled like school children as Geoff left the office, closing the door behind them. After the strenuous physical activity that _Nut-Ball_ had brought them, the two were taking a well-deserved filming break. Gavin shifted until he was laid back against Michael’s chest.

“Sorry for hitting you in the staple.” Michael ran his fingers through Gavin’s long hair affectionately. It had been growing out recently, making the slow transition from spiked up fashionable-mess to a more floppy, relaxed look. Michael teased that he looked like he was in _The Beatles_ , but not-so-secretly loved the feel of it, and Gavin must’ve known, because he hadn’t once mentioned cutting it.

“Sorry for hitting you right in the chest with that bloody orange.” He replied. “Oh, and the gut. Sorry about that too.”

“I’m gonna be black and blue.” Michael laughed, lifting his t-shirt up and looking at the faint red mark on the right side of his abdomen. “You _fuck_.”

It wasn’t the first time Gavin had left bruises on him. One particularly eagle eyed fan spotted a hickey on Michael’s pale neck in an AHWU video, and commented on the way Gavin kept sneaking glances at it. Bitterly, Geoff had printed out a screenshot of the tweet and taped it to Michael’s desk.

“This _can’t_ go on for much longer!” he’d warned, promising for the seventh or eighth time that he was _serious_.

But in reality, it _could_. True to their word, neither Michael nor Gavin made any confirmation of their relationship on camera. Everyone at the office knew, obviously, but that was where it ended. Nobody addressed the thousands of questions that came filtering through youtube and their website every month. Nobody wanted to spoil the fun of the speculation, which was all their little plan had become. It was clear how blatantly they’d fallen for each other, head-first. There wasn’t a chance things simply “wouldn’t work out” within a month and they’d awkwardly separate. They were in it for the long haul. Michael had even caught his eyes lingering on engagement rings as they walked past a jewellery store one day. It really didn’t seem like he was planning on breaking up with Gavin any time soon.

Their slip ups were becoming slowly more common. Just little things, like saying “us” or “we” when relaying anecdotal stories. Gavin looking over and grinning at Michael’s dumb joke or Michael cackling at Gavin’s anus-centric story that involved him shitting himself five times in a day.

“That’s gonna be a no-go area for a little while now, isn’t it?” He mumbled the joke to Michael, thinking the mics wouldn’t pick it up. They did. Still, neither commented. Burnie and Gus took it in turns to glare at them as Michael cracked up laughing beside him.

By the time August grew to its close and they’d recorded their surprisingly successful Five Night’s at Freddy’s video, full of Gavin screaming Michael’s name whenever he was scared, Michael reaching behind to grab Gavin’s knee when he was startled. The video ended with Gavin huddled in the corner, mock-sobbing his standard drawl of _Micool_ as they exited the game and the video ended.

“ _Surely_ this has gone on long enough.” Geoff huffed, flicking Gavin sharply in the ear as he entered the room to find them sat together on the white couch, Gavin’s legs draped across Michael’s lap. “You _still_ don’t want to say shit?”

“Nope.” Gavin stared up at him smugly, rubbing his quickly reddening ear. “We’re just fine. Unless you’ve got that ten grand spare” he held a hand out. Geoff’s response was to grab his middle finger and bend it backwards until Gavin screamed.

“Something will happen soon.” Michael countered, after they stopped fighting. “People are figuring shit out- I’m fucking surprised nobody outright asked us at the RTX panel. I think they were too scared.”

“All _I’m_ saying is, I’ve got plans for ExtraLife.” Jack chipped in, somewhat mysteriously from across the room. Gavin and Michael shared a look of both interest and concern, but both decided that they probably didn’t want to know. Sure, they already had their own plans for Extra Life that involved excessive drinking and Michael’s hair retaining its complete length (something they were contractually obliged to do now that Lazer Team shooting had begun) but they mostly involved just that; getting black out drunk and possibly vomiting. Geoff laughed softly from his desk.

“See if you in October.” He teased.

 

* * *

 

 

“I really need to learn to drive.”

Gavin was flapping his arms wildly, desperately trying to rip off the jacket that was clinging wetly to his hairy arms. It was one of Austin’s rare summer rain showers, and just to their luck- the heavens had decided to open the moment Gavin set a toe outside of the Ramsey’s door to walk round. Why he’d walked instead of taking a cab or hopping on a bus Michael didn’t understand- but Gavin insisted that he just _liked_ walking. Michael just added it to the list of things they were learning about each other.

“I don’t think I’d trust you behind the wheel of a car.” He approached his _boyfriend_ (which still felt incredibly odd to think, let alone say aloud) and helped peel the jacket from him. He balled it up and tossed it onto the mostly unused coat-stand that his father had given him as a moving-out present. Gavin’s shirt had traces of rain clinging to the shoulders, and his jeans too were damp. When he toed out of his sneakers, his socks left wet footprints on Michael’s carpet. His hair was soaking.

“I think I _might_ need a shower.”

Michael scoffed. “You know where it is, asshole. What are you waiting for- a formal invitation? I’ll get you some dry clothes.”

Despite his attempts at pretending to be annoyed, Michael couldn’t really help himself when that treasured, glowing grin spread across Gavin’s face and he bounded over, before pressing a cold, wet kiss on Michael’s cheek.

“I think that’s the best part about having you as a boyfriend.” He said, stripping out of his t-shirt as he walked off in the direction of the bathroom. Michael frowned and followed him, stopping to pick up the trail of damp clothes he’d left behind him- _careless_ _asshole_. Michael heard the squeak of the shower turning on, and the door clicked shut.

“What is?” he called.

Gavin’s head peeked back around the doorway. He was smirking.

“Stealing all your clothes, obviously!”

It was stupid, simple, domestic moments like this that Michael lived for now that he and Gavin were together. Once Gavin was showered and bundled into a pair of Michael’s sweatpants and one of his old, soft hoodies, they sat together on the couch and put on some documentary flick Gavin had been talking about for the last few days. Michael was doing his best to pay attention, but that was hard, when Gavin’s warm skin was pressed against his and his soft face was resting on his shoulder. Michael’s arm was wrapped around his back, holding him close. Gavin’s arm was splayed across his stomach.

They were _comfortable_ , intimate. Domestic, even.

“You could always just… I dunno… move in here.” Michael said. Gavin craned his neck to look up at him.

“Yeah.” He said. “I could. Or, I don’t know. We could live somewhere new. Together. Instead of me just… coming into your place, we could have somewhere that’s _new_ and _ours_.”

Gavin was, of course, pretending to be nonchalant- eyes fixed back onto the tv, fingers playing with the strings of his hoodie, but Michael could feel his heartbeat hammering pressed against his side. Gavin was _nervous_ , shy even. The absurdity of the thought made him want to laugh.

“I’d love that.” He said. “Our place. Yeah. That sounds fucking sweet.”

Gavin looked back up at him and grinned. Michael didn’t have to smile back. He was already beaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: ExtraLife 2014, and after that- the epilogue! Thanks to everyone who reads, gives kudos, leaves comments! You guys are the best.


	15. October 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ExtraLife 2014 brings a lot of things to light. Geoff donates some money to charity.

October 2014

 

 

 

“Hey there, I’m Jack Pattillo and I just want to welcome you to hour fourteen of _ExtraLife,_ 2014! If you weren’t with us just before that short break we took, it’s now ten PM and we are joined by a whole new crowd of Rooster Teeth employees including ExtraLife _veterans_ , Achievement Hunter’s very own Michael and Gavin!”

“For the kids!” Michael giggled, flailing his arm out in order to reach over and rub at Gavin’s hair as took a hefty swig his beer. “I hope you’re ready to fucking carry me off this set Jack. I’m _drunk_.” He punctuated the sentence with a bubbling burp, and Gavin all but beamed at him.

“Michael’s _very_ bevved.” Gavin laughed, leaning back into the couch. He and Michael were sat next to each other, obviously, but they were trying not to be too obvious. Ray strolled over and squeezed himself the other side of Gavin, and he had no qualms getting closer to Michael. “We went out for drinks before coming here.”

“Shots?” Jack asked. Michael nodded, eyes heavy.

“Couple’a Irish car-bombs to. And some beers. And some vodka before we left my apartment.”

“I had like three beers and a shot.” Gavin added. “I’m far too much of a lightweight and I didn’t want to vom. But now we’re here… may as well try and get somewhere close to this level of insanity.”

“Alright, well, let’s set some stretch goals right?” Jack looked at his laptop. “People have been tweeting us in ideas. Ryan’s photos are getting released at two hundred thousand though.”

“Oh no way!” Gavin laughed. “I’m _so_ excited.”

“I’ve seen ‘em.” Michael burped, again. “They’re pretty incredible.”

The stream went on in the same fashion the last ExtraLife stream had. Michael got incredibly drunk, Gavin almost threw up- and the addition of both Adam Kovic and their new friend from _Lazer Team,_ Alan Ritchson to assist them in there shenanigans. By the time drunken twister began and they’d both changed into pyjamas and as their level of drunkenness progressed, their flirtatious behaviour was becoming more and more obvious.

“For the kids!” Michael all but sobbed as he rubbed his head where Gavin’s foot had connected with it during a particularly risky twister move. He was sat on the armchair Jack had been settled in in the centre of the set, and after a twenty-or-so minute break to sober up, Gavin returned to the set to find no other seats available.

“Just sit on the floor Gavin!” Barbara suggested. Gavin wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“And rub greasy old Mac and Cheese all over my body? No thanks.” He laughed, before rounding Michael’s chair and standing behind it. “Sorry boi, but we’re gonna have to share.”

“ _No… Gavvy…_ ” Michael whined, but Gavin payed him no mind and slotted himself behind Michael, pushing his boyfriend forwards so he was perched on the edge and Gavin’s legs were wrapped around him.

“Woah, when did this turn into a porno?” Ray joked, looking up from whatever game he was playing on the monitor in front of them all. Gavin just laughed, and wrapped his arms tightly around Michael’s middle, leaning forward in an effort to push him off the chair. Michael held his shaky, drunken ground however, and managed to stand up, Gavin clinging to him until he was completely supported by Michael’s back.

“All that Lazer Team gym time has come in handy. You can now lift one Gavin Free!” Jon laughed. Michael shook his head, and after a second or two of careful consideration, he whipped Gavin round and tossed him onto the floor.

“Boi! No!” Gavin cried, but he was laughing loudly as he rolled back onto the floor. Michael set his beer down, and then with as much grace as he could muster, fell on top of Gavin with a dull _thud_.

“Hey.” Jack interrupted their wrestling match after a few minutes. “I’m looking through twitter, and the main consensus is that Gavin and Michael are definitely drunk enough to start making out for money.”

“No way!” Gavin laughed as Michael pinned him to the floor with his thighs and began tickling at his torso. He writhed around, but Michael’s grip was too strong, and he remained planted on the floor.

“What’s wrong Gavvy-Wavvy? Don’t’cha wanna kiss your boi?!” Michael teased, jutting his bottom lip out as he grabbed Gavin by the face to keep him down on the floor. “I thought twister brought us so _close_ together!”

“You vommed earlier! I don’t want that in my mouth!” He managed to say before gagging heavily, Michael still laughing from where he was sat on top of him.

“I brushed my teeth since then!” he pointed out. “I’m not a fucking _animal_. Plus, that was hours ago. Don’t be a bitch.”

“Yeah Gav, just say no homo and play a little tongue tennis.” Ray added. Gavin glared at him.

“So, a hundred and eighty thousand?” Jack tried. Tired of wrestling, Michael rolled off of Gavin and sat down on the floor. Coughing, Gavin sat up beside him. “No way.” He shook his head. “Ryan’s bloody photos are only two hundred. If I’ve got to kiss that,” he pointed up at Michael, but the alcohol had fucked a little with his depth perception and he ended up jabbing him in the lip. Michael didn’t seem to mind, and smirked down at him. “-it better be _way_ more.” Gavin turned his head away, looking over at Jack, who was sat behind his laptop, tapping through the twitter feed.

“Alright.” Jack huffed, glancing down at the pair. “Two-ten?”

“We’re _never_ making two ten.” Gavin glanced over to the monitor, where the donation jumped from around one fifty up to almost one hundred and sixty thousand. “Right?”

“Then you won’t have to kiss him. So what’s the problem?” Lindsay teased. Gavin shot her another dark look. Michael was oddly quiet, watching Gavin curiously as he sipped his beer. Gavin supposed that Michael thought he’d never go through with it, in a thousand years. It went against everything they’d talked about. _Say nothing_ rang in his head over and over as he recalled the agreement they’d made when they’d started this ridiculous feat _._

Gavin then promptly remembered a specific part of that deal also being about _not holding back_. Also, he knew how much Michael was itching to go public with their relationship. It had been months, and still, only a handful of the people at the company even knew. Michael hated secrets. Gavin hated Michael being upset.

“Fine.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Two-ten… Michael and I will kiss! I’m not scared!”

“Woah, hear that!” Jack raised his arms above his head triumphantly, looking directly into the camera with clear and honest shock on his face. “Two ten, Michael and Gavin are going to _kiss_! Just like you’ve always dreamed of!”

“Oh god.” Michael groaned, but there was a smile on his face as he looked over at Gavin. “Who’s paying for my herpes treatment afterwards?”

“ _Michael!”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They laughed their assess off at all the revelations two hundred thousand dollars brought. Ryan’s modelling photos were truly the highlight of the whole event, and Michael laughed his ass off even harder than he had when Ryan had showed them in the office days before.

However, in the back of his hand he was still thinking about the whole _Gavin-Kiss_ scenario. Since agreeing to the deal, neither of them had left the set nor the eyes of their co-workers. He hadn’t even had the chance to confer with Gavin if they were going to kiss for real, confirm their entire relationship, or just pretend to gag before brushing lips for a few short seconds that would be gif-ed and spread around the internet for the rest of their professional lives.

“Oh my god!” Jack suddenly yelled, and an alarm went off. Michael looked over at the monitor, and watched as the donation counter jumped from $202,000 up to $212,000. For a second, he forgot all about Gavin, who had sat bolt upright beside in shock. Forget the _kiss-_ someone had donated _ten thousand dollars_ in one go. A _fan_ had downloaded _ten grand_ to their charity event.

“Who the _fuck_ did that?!” Ray yelled. Jack was as taken aback as they had ever seen him, slipping his glasses back on to peer at the laptop monitor and find the donation source.

“Well,” he laughed, after a few seconds of searching brought him to his conclusion. “Looks like a fan by the name of _Reoff Gamsey_ donated $10,000 with a note reading: _Time’s up, dickheads_.” He looked over at Michael, then Gavin, and smiled. “Do with that information as you wish.”

When Michael turned his head to face Gavin, his boyfriend was grinning ear-to-ear.

“Well then.” He shifted over, so they were sat close together on the carpet. He pretended to grimace. “Promise is a promise.”

“Do it with tongues!” someone called behind them. Recognising, Lindsay’s voice, Michael held his middle finger up as the others laughed around them.

“If you put your tongue in my mouth, I’m suing for sexual harassment.” He joked, prodding Gavin in the chest with his finger. Gavin grinned and shot him a wink. “No promises, love”

“Ew, get it over with already!” Ray heckled. Michael ignored him. He didn’t dare move as Gavin closed his eyes, and with a fake-frown on his face barely pushed his lips against Michael’s. The crowd of friends and co-workers around them laughed, and Michael opened one eye to peer at himself on the monitor. Gavin’s retching scowl matched his beautifully. Fine, they were doing a joke thing. Michael could get behind that, and kept his hands rigidly locked on the carpeted floor, and leant backwards as Gavin leaned in.

Then, he felt Gavin grin against his mouth before his lips pursed again, and he kissed Michael for _real_.

Michael couldn’t hold back after that. He melted under Gavin’s touch- the asshole just had a way of making his body mould to his every will. Gavin leant further into him, sitting up on his knees so he could wrap his arms around Michael’s shoulders, and in turn, Michael couldn’t help but smile as he settled his hands on Gavin’s waist. Ray and Jack and Lindsay were still cheering and whistling, but everyone else stood stock-still, shocked, as they made out sweetly for a few seconds.

Gavin pulled away first, turning to grin at everyone without unwrapping his arms. “So, uh, would this be a good time to explain to everyone that Michael and I have sort of been… together, since like, before summer?”

“You _asshole_.” Michael grinned at him, before taking Gavin’s face in his hands and kissing him gently, one soft kiss to each of his cheeks, then on the tip of his nose, up by his forehead and finally, once on his lips again. “Fucking hate you. You forgot to add the part about buying an apartment together.”

“Is this _serious_!?” Barbara yelled, a grin spreading across her face. It seemed to be that she was the only voice brave enough in the room to ask what everyone was thinking. Michael rolled his eyes, but nodded.

“I just want to clarify.” Jack leant into the mic, grinning. “Obviously, Achievement Hunter have known all of this since the beginning-”

“Had to be blind not to.” Ray mumbled.

“-but, nobody else at the company knew you guys were together, right?”

“Some people did. Like Burnie and Gus and everyone like that.” Gavin shrugged. “But we kind of… I don’t know, just didn’t say anything. We thought you’d all figured it out _ages ago_.” He looked around at the dumbfounded group and laughed. Barbara leaned forwards, and punched him in the arm.

Then, she pouted. “I can’t _believe_ you didn’t tell me.”

“Dude, the livestream just exploded!” Miles entered the set with a grin, pointing behind him to broadcast. “Fucking twitter too.”

“I’m just gonna admit this now then.” Jon sat forwards, breaking his own thoughtful silence. “I definitely accidentally saw the two of you making out in the old office like, last Christmas.”

“ _Last Christmas_?” Barbara exclaimed. “That’s nearly a year, what the fuck!”

“Alright, look,” Michael laughed, holding his hands up. “Let’s just say things were complicated for a while. They’re all good now though.” He reached around to pull on Gavin’s waist, tucking them together. “We’re good. Right boi?”

When Gavin looked across to him, he was _beaming_ from ear to ear.

“Yeah.” He nodded, before hugging Michael tightly. “Love you boi.”

Michael held him even closer. “Love you too, Gav.”

“Aw.” Jack teased. “Grossest couple award goes to Michael and Gavin. Miles was right, the internet is blowing up by the way. The stream actually froze for a lot of people because there was so much traffic, but it’s all back online now. So, if you missed it, Michael and Gavin just announced their relationship to the world. They’re sort of together now. Dating? I’d say more serious than that. Boyfriends?”

“No big deal.” Michael grinned, and Gavin turned his head to kiss him gently on the ear.

“We’re going to take a little break now, so if you’ve been with us all this time make sure to get up, stretch your legs-” Caiti started talking, but Michael tuned out. Gavin pulled him to his feet and hugged him tightly again, and Michael didn’t have to hold back at all, slipping his hand into Gavin’s and holding it tightly. Barbara and some of the other’s walked over as the stream faded out into its break, swarming with questions. Michael couldn’t blame them.

He just hoped it was worth, to Geoff, ten thousand dollars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last! Hope you've all enjoyed the journey so far and will enjoy the ending. kudos + comments are ALWAYS appreciated!


	16. October 2015 (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ExtraLife 2015!!!
> 
> A lot has changed for Michael and Gavin over the past year. Michael has an extra special stretch goal. TW for mentions of vomit (but it wouldn't be extra life if somebody didn't throw up lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I just wanna say a huge thanks to everyone who has kept up with this over the last 16 weeks! Time flies! I hope you all enjoyed every chapter, and I hope you enjoy this finale to Michael and Gavin's story!

Chapter Sixteen: October 2015

 

 

“So, instead of vomiting beer all stream, you’re going to vomit _milk_?” Jack asked with an amused laugh as Michael and Gavin sauntered onto the stream, a gallon jug in each of their hands and a trashcan already placed in front of their seats.

“Oh I’ll be having beer in between.” Michael reassured him. “Probably not Gavin though. He’s too much of a pussy.”

“Look, I’m already going to vomit because of this!” he waved the gallon jug dramatically, and almost dropped it. “Do you really want me to suffer? I thought you _loved_ me, boi?!”

“I’m getting tased later, you fuck!” Michael laughed, popping the top of his milk. “What’s the stretch goal for that, like $250,000?” he looked over to Jack, who nodded. “Alright.” He stretched his back, and then sat down in his chair and glanced over to the current title, which was sitting comfortably around two hundred and thirty thousand dollars. “Well, we’ll make that for sure. But I want to set another stretch goal. If that’s cool with you?”

“I’m guessing by the look on Gavin’s face, he has no idea what this stretch goal is.” Barbara laughed, as Gavin stared over at Michael, bewildered. Michael grinned at him.

“No, he has no idea. But let’s say… two-sixty, right after the tasing. I want to do something _crazy_ that only Geoff knows about. Gavin has _no_ fucking idea.”

“Does it involved dicks?” Gavin asked. Michael snorted.

“Uh, I guess, in a way? Indirectly it _does_ involve dick to some degree.” He laughed. “But why did your mind go straight to dicks, you perverted fuck?!”

“I don’t know.” Gavin shrugged and laughed. “You just sound really suspicious! I’m guessing it’s going to be something weird like… getting your knob tased or something.”

“I will _not_ be getting my fucking _knob_ tased.” Michael glared at Gavin and then, into the camera. “I don’t care if you donate a hundred million dollars. I _need_ my dick way more than any of those kids.”

“I also appreciate it being attached to your body.” Gavin added with a dopey smile. Michael rolled his eyes as the others groaned around them.

“Whatever. $260,000, Geoff can vouch for me. He said he’d come back just in time. It’s gonna be fucking _crazy_ , so y’all better get donating.” He held his hands up. “That’s all I’m saying.”

“Michael! Can’t I have a hint?” Gavin whined. Michael sneered at him.

“Shut the fuck up and drink your milk, _baby_.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Michael, it’s like we’re making a _baby.”_ Gavin groaned as their multi coloured vomit swirled in the bottom of the bin. Of course, the thought alone after he said it had him gagging again, gripping the edge of the bin as Michael patted his back affectionately.

“Not yet, jeez. Give it a couple years.”

“Hey, gay marriage is legal now!” Barbara pointed out. Michael grinned.

“Yep.” He said. “Sure is. Now what’s those donations looking like- am I getting tased or was all this just a huge waste of time?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Michael, boi, look!” Gavin was sat in the middle of the floor as he rubbed Michael’s back gently. His boyfriend was still a little shaken from the tasing, but he was taking it surprisingly well. Despite knowing the weapon inside out, as well as seeing someone else be hit by it on bare skin in the past, it surprised Gavin how much his heart jumped when he saw the prongs fly and lock themselves into Michael’s back. Michael looked up to where Gavin was pointing at the monitor, and smiled tiredly.

“Two-Sixty! Fuck yeah. Where’s Geoff?”

As if on cue, Geoff wandered onto the set with a lazy smile. He rubbed both Gavin and Michael’s hair affectionately, before dropping Michael’s backpack on the floor beside them. Michael wiggled out of Gavin’s tender embrace, and begun rooting through his bag for something as he shakily stood to his feet.

Gavin watched him tuck something into his back pocket, but he couldn’t make it out. All the people stood behind Michael, however, had certainly seen it. Gavin wasn’t sure whether to be nervous or excited as their eyebrows sky-rocketed and nervous smiles or shocked little ‘o’s’ formed on their mouths.

“What on _earth_ have you planned?” he asked, not moving from where he was sat, still on the giant mat in the middle of the set. Michael was swaying a little still on his feet, so slowly, he lowered himself back to the floor, sat on his knees leaning forwards, one arm to support himself placed firmly on the mat.

“Alright, I just got tased so this isn’t going to be as physically impressive as I’d hoped- but we hit $260k and I promised Geoff and the community and the kids that I was going to do something crazy.” He grinned. Gavin drew his knees up to his chest and watched Michael curiously.

“Right, so, Gavin Free. You know I love you- right? So much. To the fucking moon and back.”

“Yeah. Course.” Gavin nodded. “What are you doing, boi?”

“Shut up,” Michael shook his head softly, but he was still grinning. His one hand that keep him upright on the mat was shaking, slightly. The other was still behind him playing with whatever was in his pocket. Gavin held onto his shins tightly in anticipation. “Look, I love you. I’ve always loved you Gav, since, like 2013. No, fuck that- since I _met_ you, fucking valentine’s day 2012. I had that one stupid conversation where you called me Rage Quit and then I made you do all my editing, and I remember thinking _what a fucking asshole_. But _even_ then, I had this weird feeling in my chest. And I still get that feeling now when I look at you.”

“Aw, Michael-”

“Lemme finish!” Michael pleaded with a laugh, blush rising from his chest up to his pale cheeks. “God, this is so fucking mushy, but yeah- I don’t know if you know this Gav, but I look at you every single morning when we wake up together and I’m like, surprised you’re still _there_. Like, this wasn’t all some kind of stupid dream where you actually gave a fuck about me. I love you more than _anything_ , and I know we didn’t really get it right in the beginning and made things way more complicated than they needed to be, but we figured it out in the end, right?”

“Yeah, we did.” Gavin nodded. “But what are you saying?” he asked, and looked around briefly at the room. Suddenly, he noticed that every single eye was on them. Everyone was completely silent, anticipating something. Gavin still only felt confusion.

Michael looked to the floor of the blue mat, and shook his head. He had that stupid fond little smile he always wore these days, whenever Gavin did something dumb, rather than yelling. But this time around, Gavin wasn’t in on the joke. He frowned.

“What?!” he exclaimed. “What am I missing?”

“You fucking moron.” Michael breathed. “You haven’t figured out what’s happening here yet?”

“Obviously not!” Gavin laughed awkwardly. “What is it? Why did you wait for 260 just to tell me you love me? You tell me all the time for free!”

“Gavin. Look at me.” Michael said, and Gavin obliged. He reached behind him and pulled a small, velvet-looking black box from his pocket. Gavin’s heart stopped as he flicked it open, and a small gold ring with tiny diamonds studded around it stared him in the face. “Do you fucking get it _now_?”

Gavin gasped, and tears shone in his eyes. “Michael…” he whispered. “Are you-”

“I was gonna get on one knee and everything, but that taser _really_ fucked me up.” He rolled his bare shoulders. His hands were shaking as he leant forwards, shifting into a slightly more upright position on his knees. “This is the best I can do, but the question still stands. Gavin David-Dickhead Free, marry me?”

Gavin felt like the rest of the room took a sharp breath in with him. It felt like centuries before his mouth co-operated with his brain, which was _screaming_ ‘YES’ as he looked continuously between Michael and the ring.

“I mean you don’t have to-”

“-Of course I’ll marry you!” Gavin blurted out, before lurching forwards and pulling Michael into a hug. He was careful not to press against Michael’s tazer marks but the hug he pulled his boyfriend (wait- _fiancée!)_ was impossibly tight. Michael seemed happy to return it as their friends cheered around them.

“So last year Mavin was confirmed, this year they’re getting hitched?” Geoff grinned. “Don’t you just love when things perfectly fall into place?”

“You _knew_!” Gavin exclaimed, pulling away from Michael and turning to grin at Geoff. “Why did _you_ get to know?!”

“Michael asked my fucking permission.” Geoff scoffed. “You know, since your actual dad doesn’t give a fuck.”

Gavin just laughed. Michael slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him gently, and Jack put the stream onto a short reset break where they played the ExtraLife hospital-video. The set was clear, and Gavin helped Michael hobble away to the fridge for a well-deserved drink as their friends showered them in congratulation.

“Did you ever think we’d make it this far?” Michael asked, much later, when they were back home. Gavin paused.

“Will you hit me if I say no?”

“You _fuck_.” Michael laughed, shoving him. Gavin just grinned and cuddled up beside him.

“Whatever. I always liked you. It just took you a while to get on board.”

“You wanted to _fuck_ me!”

“What’s the difference?”

Michael sighed, laughing slightly as he shifted to lay flat on his back. The taser scabs burned, but it was plenty worth the pain to have Gavin’s head laid on his chest with a gold ring around his finger. It was cool as it rested on Michael’s chest with the rest of Gavin’s flat, warm palm.

“We’re gonna get _married_.” He laughed, somewhat in disbelief. “Like _real_ adults. Fucking hell. How did that happen?”

“Destiny.” Gavin shrugged, and at Michael’s scoff, he shot up and glared. “What? You got a better explanation?”

Michael paused as Gavin laid back down. He rested his hand in Gavin’s hair, and revelled in how beautiful and silky it felt between his fingers.

“No.” he eventually answered, long after Gavin had fallen asleep. “I don’t think I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments + Kudos are forever appreciated. Thanks for reading, and check out the rest of my AO3 for more mavin + other ships!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos + Comments appreciated as always!!!!! Twitter: @PAPERSK1N Tumblr: PAPERSK1N.tumblr.com!!!! asks are always open!!!
> 
>  


End file.
